Eden is in Hell
by Natsuki Death
Summary: This is nothing like the modern world, man versus man and the strongest may survive are all that count here. Your friendships will burn here. Your lovers will murder you here. Let your violently mind arise from the depth of that small, hellish place in your heart you think is corrupted and disturbed, it will be the only way to live another day.
1. Prologue: The End to Now

******Sometime After October 4th****, Morning time**

. .

**In The Jungle of Saber-tooth Tigers**

. .

**Lost Time and Lost Somewhere **

. .

Months, maybe weeks or even just days have passed since the sky turned a revengeful red and my body tumbled down to earth from the skies I flew over awaiting to arrive back in Japan trying to prepare for the last challenge of my life. Everyone I knew, trusted, or felt anything other than nothing, were all gone now, no one to turn to, no one in sight, _no one was here with me anymore_.

I only have my bat and bags to carry me onwards.

Back to Japan to finally lay to rest my broken body, _to finally be at peace_.

Through the bizarre terrain of grasslands, mountains, oceans and lakes at every turn of walking for miles I've no idea which way the winds blows or what monstrous beast next will _stalk me as its prey_.

What is this place, this devilish harem of thorns and needles, pulling centuries old creatures back from the grave, enlisting their help to seek out anything from the crash, killing whatever it maybe without cause to charge.

This is nothing like the modern world, man versus man and the strongest may survive are all that _count here_.

Your friendships will **burn** here.

Your lovers will **murder** you in your sleep here.

Your enemy will become your **ally**, and no one here is **pure** and **trustworthy** anymore.

Let your violently mind arise from the depth of that small, hellish place in your heart _you think_ is corrupted and disturbed, it will be the only way to_ live another day_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Death.**

* * *

Demise of all living beings, once gone all that will remain is the dilapidated ruins of those poor souls with hope of escaping and with what courage left in them to seek salvation off these forgotten relics of an ancient era, so long had been dead to the modern world.

_Death is all around me now._

Death is here and will never leave my side, even when the shinigamis come for my useless body.

**Blood.**

* * *

It runs out spilling forth a pool of crimson entrapping everyone I find. They too, are taken away in a fit of terrified screams and ripped open for everything to fall out in a disturbing Picasso art piece as well.

Flesh raw and splattered about the jungle floor glow like ghostly white stones, bones turns to ash and fly off into the sea scented breeze and guts spew out tearing and vomiting from the perishing bodies still suffering away even while they too were being killed by what ever these creature are on this satanic island.

**Salvation.**

* * *

Hope to breathe pure air long since denied for and given up on. Now gone all that is left are the scattered pieces of my resolve to never fear death's arrival now faded in my dying heart.

_Salvation is lost to me now._

Angels and gods, will you find me; bring me to the light before my flicker candle like life is blown out in one foul and gruesome strike.

* * *

**Hell began as the plane came crashing down into the land that would soon enough purge the living of anything sane.**

* * *

**Everything shattered, falling into a black madness. **

* * *

No one else is here to comfort me; they've all been died for so long now.

I miss them, a lot; now that I think about it I want to go back to then.

* * *

Even if I have to relive the many pains I saw you all had to take. Your battered arms locked in place by the chains and the wounds upon your backs were finally treated with that cold towel of medicines from the back alley doctors.

Not long after that would the famous bucket of dry ice come into the room and be put in the your anguish looking faces, _and as you told me_, your visions would dance in the fine lines of passing out and dying right then and there.

_Why didn't you just let go then?_ Let your body at last succumb to the temptations of being free of your damaged body and just fade from the repulsion we all had to see but you alone took the pain straight to your veins knowing one day it would end in your resolve being beaten to nothing and your eyes hollowed out with no light ever making it back into your soul.

* * *

**Why?**

* * *

When your life could of been so great, so fulfilling to society, so warm and inviting to be even at a distant to it. You could of have days just spent in bed wrapped around loved ones smothered with care and adoration, is there anything better after coming out of the lives you fell into for so long.

Lives you spent having to scrub days worth of blood off your teeth, knuckles, and soul. Where the highlight of your life was making it past another birthday and moving up a other ladder of ranks before you might be dead on a train or lake with bullets lodged in your forehead and a blank expression slapped upon your face.

* * *

**Why, even stay and fight it?**

* * *

Just so there rest could move forwards, stepping right over top your bodies, once you all had done your jobs. No one else would do it, so why would you all do that just to die horribly in the end? Was there a dream at stake, was there a future you thought would come true once they fell?

* * *

**Why become the sacrifice to these ungrateful people, why?**

* * *

_Why?_

It doesn't make sense.

None of this makes sense, _at all_, the gang will be reassembling soon, guns will be draw, and the tricks will start up in a flash. Angry, bitter acting people are coming together swirling around like a violent storm cloud threatening to cause a hurricane of graves to rise up again.

_Just like when you all were here._

* * *

**_What now?_**

* * *

Can I break from the code, the system I have always lived in, the very people who took me from the shacks of decomposing death and run from them? I don't know any other way to live, I once yearned for the life the _watchmen_ stood upon as they called down the laws on us underlings.

_Maybe this is a phase_, a silly child-like fantasy I'm making up in my head to cope with my hollow filled past, _maybe it's just a phase_ for me.

Still, _maybe or not_, I can feel the churning of my gut, pushing and shoving for my heart to **_move_**,**_ run_**, anything to get out before it takes me too. Before I'm in the ground, crawling my way out of a hopeless situation. Perishing from life just like the filthy society human's call upon to those kinds of people.

They won't even look upon us to disgrace or blame, just leave us there to dead. _Alone in the darkness._

* * *

**Is that awaiting me?**

* * *

Anguish looking faces, curled back lips with my teeth chipped and later on be pulled out or wedged further back into my gums just so the _Slithers_ can hear my shrieks of mercy when I finally break, knowing death is a gift but they'll dangle it in front of you for weeks till even letting you close to that present of the gods and then pull it right back into the darkness just so you can break apart all over again.

For their fun will _never be done till_ a body is limp; no hands to move with and no legs to shake especially when they want you to stop moving when the needles and acid _come out to play_. Ears pulled out like a abnormal freak and drilled through to hold up the beaded aqua and white colored jewelry they hang with your carcass once they've had their fun.

Eyes are left alone, no one places a _single thing_ on them; not even the _Slithers_ put their tongues or nails on the eyes. They may as well be the one thing left to the body, piercing wide orbs bugged out like a fish glossed over with the last remaining tears that poor body could shed before the clamps went over their temples and the saw blades whirled to life cutting a bloodless slash into the person head.

They were dead even before the saw was brought into the enclosed slaughter house, just outside of the city regions of Honshu.

* * *

**Am I going to die?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

******October 4th****, 11:32 Am**

. .

**International Airport of Guam, Port 22**

. .

**Summer Winds and Summer Chills**

. .

Sitting here, _1616 miles_ away from the cunning blades of _Watchmen_, _Slithers _and the bodies piling up with the resurrection of the _Blessing,_ I am the closest thing to _temporarily safe_ from anything dealing with the organization, nothing _at this_ moment could be worse than returning to there.

I've run away from them.

Just as _you all_ had made sure of with your own lives.

Once you started the gang wars between old enemies of the organization and mischief making undergrounder gangs, _ThO-zie_, and _HengSodie, _to fuel the blood shed and kill off the _Blessing_, even if for just a while as I took flight out of the country and ended up in Guam for only a short amount of time.

I still take _great appreciation_ in what you all have done for me.

* * *

**Thank you, ****Everyone. **

**Thank you for the chances to live, I might of truly ended up in the hands of Shuji Yamanashi.**

**Thank you for saving my wreckage of a soul.**

* * *

Sakuragi-sama, Bo-chan, Asuka-kun, Kana-san, Mimi-chan, and _you_, Kagemusha-dono, every last one of you has become a bright blooming star amongst the many millions of small stars while _you all_ shine ever so much more over those souls lost in the wreckage of no heaven.

I speak up to the night skies each night I'm blessed with serene silence, and no blood pooling under my feet. You all have saved this body that will will one day too fall apart but maybe able to smile at death's greeting when it comes time.

Not too soon after this fairy tail like escape must come to a close and the reality of my death coming ever so close again I must depart from Guam and face the _Blessing_ once more, this time, _in my grave_.

Farewell days of sunlight warming my skin to a pinkish tint, to the salt scented winds _rudely_ dancing under my dresses, to the bitter drinks, minty ice cream cones and mango flavored meats I gored upon almost with tears in my eyes at the heaven sent gifts of not being starved during this fast pace escape.

Farewell to a life I could once only dream about, farewell and may I be born again to see such simple joys without the fires raging behind my every step and take comfort in a life I could be around you all again.

_Farewell_, my sweet and short lived fantasy. I will miss you, I will cry when it is gone but I shall see you again, _my life of joys_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"Attention all passengers! Flight 2307 to Japan, Attention! Will be leaving in 5 minutes. Attention!"**

A cheerful flight attendant spoke into the microphone, her eyes squinted apparently trying to read off a piece of paper held in her other hand but as she spoke her hands would jitter causing her to squint even more. I guess this would be her first time working the mic as it looked like from my seat nearest the massive glass windows facing out to the incoming and leaving planes.

Her voice still makes it through delivering the intended message, calling myself and a few other passengers to hurry on onboard the plane with a little more effort than to just stroll on in; only the first class cabinet had that privilege.

* * *

As it appeared before on the first class passengers was two girls, maybe around 10 years old, walked side by side. One of them with raven colored hair and a frilly pink dress. The other with blonde hair, in a simple white tank shirt and a pink skirt were escorted onto the plane surrounded with a pack of shades wearing bodyguards all keeping an eye on the area they were walking into.

Probably some big shot's daughters or yakuza family members. Even they have it better than the _Blessings_ newest recruits, who start at 8 years old.

* * *

Soon after them was a whole army of school uniform cladded kids barging onto the flight, some of the students stood out as high schoolers with their endowments, some of them acted like elementary students with their voices boasting loudly other one another as they talked about their vacation and who did what with who. Other moved along with utter and absolute silence like they were so unlucky to happen to be stuck with children like them.

Two teachers followed along the river of students, a rough around the edges looking man with his clothes wrinkled and his eyes in a permeant glare to the kids acting all kinds of crazy. By him was a short black haired woman with small glasses smiling and gesturing about with her hands.

She must be really happy with the trip, _maybe in another life_ I could be a teacher as well, long as I could look like her right now, bubbling with life surrounded by my students who appreciate my dedicated work to them.

* * *

I step away from the chair aching at the unforgiving cushion they barely put into these airport chairs and make my way over to the tunnel funneling us into the plane. I take a hold of my once cleaned red rucksack and lacrosse bag throwing both straps over my left shoulder and pick up my pace making it to the back of the small line of stragglers, _like myself_, onto the flight. My goggles fog for a moment and I adjust the clamp on them placing them back over my eyes.

The same attendant speaking before on the microphone stands in place scanning in the tickets giving everyone passing through a heart felt smile, I mental cringe wanting to grip my heart at such a sweet gesture, what a beautiful person she is to complete strangers.

The line passes quicker than I anticipated, so I end up patting down my pant's pockets looking for my ticket once I reach the beautiful woman smiling gratefully at me.

"Hello, thank you for flying with North Air. How was your trip, miss?" Her English was clear and precise, without stutters or grammar faults with such a care in her voice. I fumble out the ticket finding it was in my upper left pocket; along with my five pieces of guava gum and the stolen jade stone carved out in the shape of the Buddha idol.

"A-ah, Yea, it was. Pulchritudinous, Tha-" I stuttered out trying to find polite words to answer her simple question rather try using my broken slangs words I was so use to saying to the _Watchmen_.

Before I could bow and head into the metal funneling throat connecting me to the plane, a hard jab plowed into my side knocking me over into the ground a small weight collapsed over top my side.

"Oi, kid! What are doing running?" A gruff voice shouted down at me and whatever it was that fell over top I, footsteps stomped over and grumbled a menacing strong of curses before casting a large shadow over my sight. A cop heavily breathing and sweating out like a pig glared down through he had to tilt backwards to look over his robust midsection on the ground. I kind of wanted to smile at the officer silly expression, veins popping and sweat dribbling down his lips. he was incredibly out of shape to running after somebody with such speed.

"Kids these days, no respect!" The cop said again, still huffing and his belly jiggling with each hard breath, before reaching out his stubby fingers and lifted up a boy in a middle school uniform.

So, that is who hit me, _maybe_ he is on this plane as well. I might thank him later for luckily stopping myself from making a complete blunder with the beautiful woman.

"Are you alright Miss and Sir!" Again the woman comes to face me and I feel the heart of mine forget to beat. It seems as well the boy's heart stopped for a moment when he caught a glance of the attendant, such a pretty woman to anyone's standards.

"Oi, let me go, you old man! I gotta get on the plane!" The spiky haired boy struggled against the fat arms of the officer, he really wasn't making his situation any better by doing that, the attendant looked over with a concerned expression and chewed at her lip worrying over the boy as it appeared to look like.

"Umm, officer please let him, umm-" The woman stood quietly begging with the police man to let the boy, who continued to struggle with the officer, but with her meek voice the officer grumbled some more before landing his angry dark eyes on to the attendant.

"Huh, he's been running since the food courts downstairs, I _ain't_ letting him go anytime soon till we question him! Got a problem with that _Hunny-cakes_?" The woman shrinks slightly at the cops sick but definitely threatening words and quiver at his sexual comment to her, course she is well, _very_, endowed but that gives no man or woman the right to say such disgusting things to an angelic female.

* * *

So I step up.

I brush off the bits of dust clinging to my white jeans, _regrettable_ a palm size splatter stain of neon blue is left on the left hip pocket, I push up my goggles letting them rest on my forehead, and step towards him and the boy, who now noticed my standing presence.

Letting the cop be the only one of the small gathering of flight workers for this plane ride get a full view of my eyes, I grip onto his sweaty uniform pressing my face to about hairs distance away from his Kehmchi reeked breath.

To avoid any odd and awkward situations, I turned the cop's face to the left letting me stand closer, almost intimately to the cop, but not smothering guy into my stomach or chest, depending on if he way looking up at the moment I stepped up to them.

"Listen,_ faggot guts_, I'd enough you, the harassments to the elegant flight attendant and that you are getting worked up over this guy's tardiness to the flight, _we gotta go now_, so get off him and go back to sucking on those egg rolls downstairs, Off-icer!" I push off from the cop pulling back down my goggles before the middle schooler could stare up at me, the cop loosen his grip at that moment and a look of humiliation replaced the pudgy sweat cover rage he wore so well.

"You _little bitch_." Hissing the words out he turned back to the rage filled expression but nothing was going to be done to me, as I already took my place back at the ticket scanner still reading my ticket over and over again. The attendant noticed this and hurried back over to me and split the ticket giving me back the large half before I moved on into the tunnel.

"Oi, running dude! Better hurry up plane's lookin' to leave here soon'er than later." I wave back talking loudly enough for even the seethe cop to hear me as I stuffed the ticket into the stained pocket and disappear into long caged mouth to the plane.

One more farewell for this short lived life. _Maybe_ in my next go around I will have lots of fated collisions, _just maybe_.

* * *

"Wa-wait up! Don't leave me!" I look back just as I hand off my ticket to another flight attendant with red hair to help me find my seat in the crowded plane space, people squeezing by one another babies crying out and already seats are being kicked around by troll like kids.

This is part I wished I wasn't going to _experience again_.

That boy stood behind me apparently just arriving onto the plane, both his arms holding up two plastic bags of bursting with boxed foods, stepping on the plane as they began to set up for take off, the woman was behind the guy doubled over with shallow breaths.

This _really must be_ her first day of flight work.

I look down, not sure if he was just calling out for the plane to not take off or calling to me, I shrug when our eyes meet up and follow the red head attendant asking me to follow him into the further part of the plane. He grabs on my right arm still hanging, _a bit numb from falling asleep_, to my side but he doesn't say anything it is the woman he speaks.

"Th-thank you for that, but please don't make the authority here angry, he was thinking to the ground the plane and come get you." The woman's worry over having the plane grounded showed easily through her teary eyed expression, I know it isn't for my sake but there is still a part of her worrying if I was going to get hauled off because of some words I used to help her out as well.

I smirk, but it falters after a moment before I let my lips hang in a glum state. The boy laughs and the woman looks between us both thinking she had said something wrong. I wave my hand dismissing her worry, _even when I had no idea_ what was going on to make him laugh besides my glum expression.

"Well if he comes onto the plane he'll be dealing with her "_brother_" then." He air quotes at the word with another laugh to it, _so that's his plan_.

Saying I'm his sister just being overprotective of him, clever idea and reasonable, _at least_, if that is what he's saying.

"Oh you two know-" The woman starts to ask but I wave again cutting her question off.

"No, I've never seen him before, I suppose-" I nod over to him drawing her attention to him. "He thought using me as a family member would justify my actions before, so I won't be need to wait here for a pair of handcuffs and that fat man's harassing words."

The boy looked stunned, titling his neck side to side with that stunned expression, I _guess_ that wasn't his plan then.

He stops rolling back his neck up and smiles turning towards me with his left hand out stretched to me.

"Well, if he does come on in just call me bro for him, alright? I'm Sengoku Akira, by the way." I take his handshake firmly we clasp a small promise between each other this day, even with it being my last promise ever to make with a smile. He laughs shutting his eyes and I widen my smile some more, I'll miss smiling the most at my death, _maybe in another life_ I'll smile everyday.

* * *

**Sengoku Akira, hopefully you'll be out there in your life even in the distant future smiling bright just as you do now.**

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry!" We both turn bewildered at the woman and her deep apologizing bow, letting our hands slip away she raises back up wiping the last bit of tears from her eyes.

"If you two need anything on the flight, please just ask for me, Oomori Kanako, it is nice seeing familiar faces even on short flights like this." She sweetly smiles again it pulls on my heart but I roll my neck slowly repressing the urge to cringe at her angelic face.

"Right, Oomori-san, I will see to it if I find myself in need or want during this flight. I'll leave you to your work now, bye now." I turn back realizing then the red head had left to help an elderly woman to her seat, I sigh staring down at my ticket. The boy steps to the side of me looking down at my ticket as well.

"You sitting towards the back, I'm heading that way as well. _Onee-san." _He cooes the words with a ridiculous look, I laugh trying to move my knees as well. He laughs as well and from there it stays a calm and quiet walk to the back.

* * *

"Whoa you gotta keep going back from here, _sheesh_, how many seat does this plane even have?" Sengoku-san exasperated before dropping his foods bags on his seat, the seats among his were surrounded by many other middle school uniformed boys all shouting about and beating on one another.

So this is how middle school boys act on school trips. _Maybe_ I'll wish to be a boy in my next life, it seems like so much fun!

"Yeah, I picked up these tickets right at the airport today, so it's expected to be bad in compared to everyone else seats." I shrug again smiling weakly this time but still try to be happy as Sengoku-san had been at our handshake, even for one last day I could be happy _at least_.

"Oi, Oi, Oi, Akira who's this chick with ya? You know how Rion's gonna feel about you flirting with older women now." Two guys, a shaven head with a terrible sunburn slings over his arms onto Sengoku-san and a guy with a shark fin hair style laughed calling out to Sengoku-san.

_Who was Rion_, his girlfriend I don't want him to get in trouble now.

"Sengoku-san and I collided at the gates, I'ma hoping I've not done anything to angry who ever is Rion." I say as I intertwine my fingers

"Sengoku-san?" Both the boy eye Sengoku with an alarming look with their mouth gaped open, I chew at my mouth holding in the laugh bubbling up in my throat.

"A-ah!" Sengoku-san flustered turning side to side looking for a word to say as the boys smile oddly at him starting to laugh with their body.

Maybe the "-san" isn't, _umm what's the word_, correct, _no maybe it's_, not appropriate for someone in middle school. Still what do I use then, Kagemusha-dono always said you must use respectful terms for people, maybe I-

* * *

I lose my thought as Sengoku-sa-, _I mean_, just Sengoku speaks up waving a hand in my face. I clench, digging my toes roughly into the bottom of my boots.

"Yes?" I nod and he takes his hand back, both the guys had subsided with their laughter staring between him and I.

"What was your name, sorry I didn't ask at the front." he smiles like before and with a handshake ready for me to take.

I suck at my lip wondering if I should even give my name, just another promise and meeting that is never again, _but maybe_ that is the point. I go my way and he will go his, a fleeting acquaintance on both parts, nothing more nothing less.

I reach out my hand taking in his with this _last shake of acknowledgment_ to each other.

"My name is Iannaccone Sakka." I smirk a little thinking of a brilliant teasing thought that just came to mind.

"If you would like, for the rest of the flight, just call me _Onee-chan." _I pull away hand as Sengoku's face turns a blushing red and his friends turn a shocking eye, _yet again_, at him, and there I make my exit.

Forever closing my joyous month of life with a smile, and now three hours till it fades into a black abyss I can fall into without my early hesitations.

* * *

** Thank everyone _up there_ now for these small and precious moments.**

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**End of ****Prologue**: The End to Now

* * *

**Next**

**Chapter 1: Set Flight to Hell**


	2. Chapter 1: Set Flight To Hell

**Chapter 1: Set Flight to Hell**

* * *

Even with having my tickets been brought at the late morning hours in Guam, I received a yet another lasting gift, a seat by the window, but the oddly enough the other three seats beside me stayed unoccupied even when the fasten seatbelt sign signaled, so my journey would be fairly quiet around me, estranged to everyone else's cheerful experience of flying back to where ever they came from.

This was first time I've _ever_ flew anywhere. I didn't get to fly into Guam, Kana-san refused to let me on a rickety old charter plane that Asuka-kun picked up from his step-uncle back out in Hong-Kong, still the thought of being in that "metal bird" for four hours was not the ideal place for me especially with a hurricane watch being enforced the day before.

There I was put into a fruit and fish boat, stowing away to Guam and finding myself knowing it for the first time I wasn't alone but now I had to do things on my own.

No one to teach me the ways, no books to instruct on the proper choices and decisions I'll have to make, and no one was going to pick me up if I break apart from time to time, it was all on me now, not fate, not the blessing, only I.

**"Attention passengers we are about to take off. Please fasten your seatbelts and put away all carry-ons. Thank you, and enjoy the flight."** Over the intercom the read-head flight attendant spoke once more though not gaining the respectful attention of the passengers, still there might be a few who would look up and obey her request.

I know I did every time in fact, I wasn't going to be kicked off the flight; I still had items undisclosed and unknown of during the metal scanner and pat down. Not like I was concealing a gun or such dangerous items, okay, there is the Swiss army knife in my boot for one example, but I'm not planning anything drastic for the plane ride, just for when start my way to the "Blessing" for the last time.

From what I could hear before take off, that middle school boy, Sengoku Akira, and his massive student body on this plane were hollering wildly with amusing noises to add to it as well.

He must be having fun, wonder as well if the flight attendant, Oomori-san, is doing okay, I pray she isn't being overworked and undermined on the flight, other women might make a fuss just to see her cry.

People are so cruel now, then again how can I be one to talk about cruelty? I did such things even without my acknowledgement to them.

I reach out my thoughts dolefully putting my face much to close to the warm glass and see the sky start to tilt. There the flight begins to make an elaborate acrobat show in my stomach and send me on my way into the magnificent looking blue skies where a few hours of comfort and sleep will take over in my haggard body.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"If you would like, for the rest of the flight, just call me **Onee-chan**."_

**_Onee-chan_**

**_Onee-chan_**

* * *

That single phrase spoken by that goggles wearing girl had sadly been drowned down to a sole word, "_Onee-chan_" but still the light flirty way she said it filled Akira's mind at the moment, even after she had walked away to the far back of the plane minutes ago it seemed liked to Akira.

His friends from before wondered nearby why he was in such a state of enhancement, she wasn't that pretty like Rion-chan or student president.

With all that white she was wear she could of looked like a angel or saint if weren't for those ancient looking goggle glued over her eyes, in fact you couldn't even see the dam girl's eyes even if you were pressed up on her, though that would have been a delight all of its own by the way her chest was not flat but subtlety by the way the white t-shirt bagged but held a bigger shape over the hidden endowments of her body.

Guess she didn't liked her eyes of something, that or a mega aviation nerd or into that fashion trend of steam punk wear. Too bad, all those middle school boys still hormonal over the local Guam girls and not getting a girlfriend to hang with on the trip back left them with a odd curiosity at any girl willing to talk with them especially if that girl would talk freely to Sengoku and call him such respect she must be interesting.

"Oi, Akira! Who was she really?" Another boy came up appearing to have watched the exchange between the girl and Akira. He deemed a charming smile though covered beneath a redden face of blotchy acne.

"Was she a local, ohh you dog, you woe her into coming back to Japan with ya?" The sun brunt boy from before impulsive spoke nudging at Akira to "spill the beans" on whom she was.

"Guys, she just is somebody I met before getting on the plane, just like she said, we collided into each other and she helped me out when a cop tried-" Akira's words goes unheard as he says about a cop and the three other boys around him gasp out badgering down at him with questions.

"What a cop, was she fighting him?" Again the sun burnt boy hiss out trying to keep his voice to a whisper, thinking that if Rion-chan heard they would have hell to pay.

"Oi, Akira did you punch the cop?" The blotchy face boy asked curling up his lips in a smirk just at the thought of Akira up to on good again, but this time acting like that no good delinquent Yarai.

"Is that officer gonna come onto the plane now?" The shark fin hairdo boy asked bugging out his eyes and turning to the front of the plane trying to catch a glimpse of a uniformed man.

All these blew out of proportions and Akira was left in the middle of the snake like hissing the boys were taking in.

"Guys, shut up!" Akira shouted jumping from his seat and even in his mind he could hear the sweet melody of _Onee-chan_ disappear at his yelling. Kids around him glared back, a few stuck up their noses thinking he was just being loud as usual.

**"Attention passengers we are about to take off. Please fasten your seatbelts and put away all carry-ons. Thank you, and enjoy the flight."**

Akira looks up outwardly watching the intercom and falls back into his seat, glad for the new distraction and maybe to gain back the girl's words before he stuffed his face with all that food he managed to buy just in time before the flight, though he has to thank that girl for helping him out back there.

Maybe then he could hear the words again, if that wasn't just a one-time fling for her, girls could be so confusing at times. One minute they are friendly and cute then angry and distant from you, what is with that?

Akira shuts his eyes, the blackness behind them pools out veiling him a warm comfortable place letting his body sigh deeply and falls into a much needed nap just as the whirling of engine started to pick pace and set the plane a go. There the plane started its climb to the skies where he would find his same old routine in Japan, _just as usual_.

* * *

**"Attention passengers we are cruising at a low altitude of 1800 and will be reach Japan in a timeframe of two hours from now, The fasten seatbelt sign will now be shut off fro the time being and you move about from your seats, Thank you."**

Startled at the booming voice coming out of the intercom I awake puzzled at first of the new voice but remember they have more than just the red head and Oomori-san, to man the necessary duties of the plane.

Half my right side feels warm to the touch, it almost makes me want to curl up again, and sleep the rest of the flight, but the thought of thanking Sengoku comes back to mind now that we are able to move about the cabin now.

I take my arms pulling them up and over me pressing against the wall that holds the lavatory for the women, my gosh does it reeks to high heavens each times someone flings open the door, does a airplane ride by the bathroom really stink this badly or is this a special occasion just planned for me alone.

What rotten luck it is for me at that time I shall breath in the toxic fumes.

Done with the refreshing stretching and vile smells, I scoot out the disserted space making my way down the aisles to find Sengoku-san even for just a moment to give my last, _my very last,_ thanks and find my way to something to eat and drink.

I've had a bottomless pit for a stomach these past few months given to me so gracious by _you all_ and now my last meal would resemble something more like a vending machine snack during the midnight hours.

Still I can't complain it will benefit me to walk about and experience the delights of airplane food even by luck I could gaze upon the beautiful faced woman, maybe even get to know her a little as well before I must part back to my solitude of a seat.

Oomori-san did say to find her if I needed anything, maybe she would be available around now and get me some extra things seeing as my trip to and from Guam has burned up the last of my money, so short lived and careless I spent the money Sakuragi-sama gave me without a greedy profit to benefit him as well. That was a lot coming from the middle-aged man and his compulsive gambling, that was probably the only dim spot on his life besides the whole underground scheming business he helped out repeatedly with the _Blessing,_ so I didn't even know much to begin with about how he lived his life outside of the times we exchange documented conversation and secretive ones as well.

Taking to the curtains dividing myself from second class and the third divided on coach, I find myself in a world just brimming with kids, just being kids as they say. Laughing, showing off to one another while some would turn away hiding the envy wrinkling their features in an ugly way and going about socializing with one another.

At one side a huddle of boys drew closer into one another snickering cunning little phrase of some approved video. Then with a yell the group became much louder but still for guys of that age it wasn't to much alarm besides a few glares from the girls across the way reading some brightly printed magazines and smacking at some gum.

From the back of huddle one boy from the group jumped up towering over the rest and holding away a, well to what I think appeared as, a video camera.

It was Sengoku-san, but his face now was reddening three shades of a normal red and having to battle off the grubby hands of the boys demanding back the camera.

"Dude, Sengoku! Rion-chan is all ours not just for you!" A forceful voice spoke out as hands flapped about aimless in their attempt to get the camera.

"You must have a thing for her!" A another voice hissed out but seemed as though now the voice were loudly that no one was paying attention to the group at all, how odd.

Much as it was appealing to watch Sengoku fight off his schoolmates I was reminded of my other mission as my stomach growled bitterly at my slow success at getting something to eat.

* * *

Strolling down the aisles I make my way past the arguing boys once I cut across to the other aisle current empty of people or food trays rolling through and went forth meeting up with the middle of the plane and where in it a space where passing through came a shriek from the other said.

"Akira You Pervert!" A girlish voice as it seemed rang out even behind the thicken cloth barricading the two sides and others seated on this side craned back wondering if I might be the rude squawking but with most taking a look only find a girl in far to much white and with bizarre looking goggles so they'll turn away unless curious about the new person on their side but carry on with their time passing activities.

Looking ahead a sound started its looped song of wheels a little squeaky and metal clacking against plastic,

"Oh, look at that woman." A whisper fell and I took a glance forwards at what was ahead. Oomori-san as it appeared stood ahead of the aisle pushing the cart towards myself but without a notice of me obstructing her path.

"Hello, Oomori-san." I let my words out to the coming closer attendant proud of not fidgeting or stumbling out a mix of languages or phrases at the simple sentence.

Oomori-san looked up with a bit of a jump and there was a redness to her eyes only up close could be seeing as the aftermath of tears, I knew it somebody else would make her life hell on here.

I start to frown, not just to be upset for her sake, but also to drag down my entire jaw line into an angry seething frown, which would just lead me to more trouble then like with the cop before.

Suddenly completely aware Oomori-san could see my fast pacing downwards into blind angry, even with us only exchange a few words of thanks, I grumble pulling the frown back to a small firm line of displeasure for her unhappy state and she sighed a little hoping not to go on with the small exchange with our body language. What ever it was that just occurred between her and I.

"Hello there, S'rry about that, you seem upset and there shouldn't be around jerk to make you cry, I mean it's your job not your punishment to be here." Having really nothing to fuel for an apology on my random impulsive anger at the sad look of herself I pull out a old line Mimi-chan would say to people after something was extremely tense or breaking apart things, mostly that was people's ribs to be broken to get her to say such things.

Oomori-san seem to take it the right way, not quite sure if it is just to be polite to me since I'm a flyer onboard or because it actually worked for situation.

"Thank you, Miss Uhh-" Oomori-san came to a stall, that is right I never introduced myself to her but I really wasn't looking to introduce myself yet again today, talking can be so tiring even on your last day, but if it's for the pretty woman so be it then.

"My name, umm, Oomori-san is.." I nod trailing my eyes sideway to the cart filled with the wondrous thing called 'Airplane food' I must try some before seeing if Sengoku-san is out of his battle and whatever that screaming was about from that girl.

"Oh are looking for something to eat?" I muster up a decent nod feeling the bottomless pit growl once more in a rage of yes. I can't even properly function now and days with such a pleasure of eating whenever I feel up to it, such a luxury indeed.

"I think, well actually I have no idea what to get or what on earth is even available." I smirk but let my halfhearted laugh come out before continuing on even as Oomori-san looks at me with concern.

"This is my first flight, anywhere in fact, never before did I travel by air." Oomori-san widens her gaze on me and I advert my eyes just as random passenger comes by us looking for his way to the bathroom or something with hurried pace. Once the man leaves the space I turn back to her with odd look of _'what now?'_ but she to have a fair idea and bent down looking the cart's belly and pulled out an array of things.

Rice balls stuck with salmon pieces, granola bars with English letter, something like 'Q-ua-ke-rs' written their sliver wrappings, gummy bears, and plates of sandwiches lined the tray she held out to me.

I lick lips engrossed by the wide variety of notorious food this plane had gotten a hold of, what of my luck now for a good meal before landing in Japan.

"I'll take 5 sandwiches, however many gummy bears you still have, oh some of those weird Q granolas, like 12 of those and 8 rice balls-ah!" I clamp my mouth shut realizing the demands I was asking for and feel the heat to my face making my skin a bit warmer than waking up by the window.

I can't just take what ever I like just because I have the money too, _even though buying all that I would be left with a few yen left to my name_.

My ending to life should not be forged with cunning demands, thievery; _though that part was slight unsuccessful_ during my stay in Guam for the first half of the month, or even selfishness, looking out for only my own back, never another's without knowing it wasn't going to drag me down alongside it.

* * *

**The evils I have let myself be entrapped in, the life I have obediently marched towards, a path facing a downwards-looking hell.**

* * *

That is what I have let my stupidity blindfold me into, not the fact I was spared a beggars' death, not that I was an easily moldable child, or even when the _Slithers_ came searching for new aids on their projects and I went along feeling like it was a honor to serve them and learn.

It only my fault after seeing what life is like outside the _Blessing_ and continuing my way with only a few spare thoughts to ponder over but never to take it deeper into my brain and heart, to see what was happening to me, the evil I let fest in me but did nothing when given the antidote for it but had to be forced to drink it and to see it all in an even uglier light.

"Alright then, you have quite appetite- I mean, not that it is bad, umm, well.." Oomori-san drifts off her sentence as her words cast over the cabin space, I giggle defusing the tension that seems to build on my part being silence. Only for the fact I was still frantic about being so greedy in my hungry.

I guess it is all right on planes to order a lot of food and get it, but still the thought that I'm imposing too much is daunting to me. Oomori-san grabs a large blue tray and places everything I asked for on to, but I stop for a moment offering out my bag still on my back, I'm not much on letting my things more far from my sight.

"I know I ordered, a lot, but instead of putting on there I can put it in my bag just so I'm not struggling all the way back to my seat." I lift open the patched up flap and run open the zipper letting out a old remising smell of ash but Oomori-san doesn't take a gander over the bag and just nods to my request.

"How much for all this now, it can't be cheap by my glutton tastes."

Oomori-san looks up a little tilt to her expression but then smiles and the same heart cringing affect strikes me with as much power as the first time I saw her today, my god this woman has charm in all the right places.

"It'll come out to being 2235 yen but I'll give you 10 off, just this once, okay." She beams a lovely look of grace showing the collected and joyous feeling at this moment _as it seems to me_, was there anything not calm in her mind or was this a time of her life in absolute ease, I don't know maybe I'll hack into a database before getting to my appointed station.

I hand over the money still crisp from the ATM in Guam, lucky me I wasn't in a fit of jitters being able to feel her silky soft skin for even a second passing the paper currency over for my massive meal.

"Thank you for, umm, bus-Business, and b-Bye Oomori-san." Shit I did it again, god every time, I can't talk with pretty people!

I gnaw at my lip once I wave to her, she smiled back waving to me as well, and close by some grandpa looking passengers asked for some more blankets or pillow for him and his niece with him. I proceeded down the aisles back into the middle school territory and came to the curtain separating us, still the voices were loud and bickering as every, but I might as well see if I can get a moment with the guy.

* * *

"Oi, Sengoku, your girl's back!" I turn back ready to fire a comment about _'Rion-chan jut being friend'_ but meet a hidden gaze of that girl, Iannaccone-chan, and that single word comes back to mind.

**_Onee-chan!_**

My friends snicker probably noticing the red creeping up my face, dam it, it's not like it is wrong to find the sentence adorable but if Rion-chan found out she would be furious.

"Thank you for the crash early, it actually got me out of a situation all of my own." Iannaccone-chan bowed saying her words a little soft to be heard over my dick-head friends laughs, but I caught the main part the sentence and replied back hoping the color would leave soon. Wait-what, I helped her out as well?

"What'dya mean, I crashed into you, how's that helping." I wonder what the hex that could of done for her, unless she's a little crazy in the brain already.

"Oh, well I was trying talk with Oomori-san and about to blurt out stuff I shouldn't be saying for small talk to strangers. Then you came in, dashing away like, uh what's it called, jester, no it's something else royal, a pri-Prince!" She blurted out the words, while I tried following it, but yet again she was confusing me with the logic of me saving her. Even the embarrassment flushed out sticking like soy sauce on my face.

Me, Sengoku Akira, the short, practically puny, loud mouth dummy of my year and she, this complete stranger; though an odd-ball looking one with goggles covering up her eyes and pure white shirt and jeans on. What does she know anyway about what I'm and what I'm not?

"Oh..umm Sengoku-san, that was all I had to say so I'll be on my way now." Surprising at the hush voice of hers I look up not worried over the red on my face. She turns waving lightly already walking off to the back and leaving me in a confused but easily forgettable memory of that girl and our time knowing one another.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Akira my man who was that, gotta be older by a year or two, a high school girl, man Akira!" Yet another dickhead friend of mine, Kai Yumichika makes his appearance right in front of my face with his rankest breath kicking up in my nostrils.

I shove him out of my face knocking him back into a chair and grab for another burger in my bags, stuffing my face clearly to not talk to the guys about Iannaccone-chan and whatever she meant by helping her out, just a weird girl with a pretty body and some cute flirty words for a random flight encounter, nothing more.

Still I wish could see her again, maybe I could get Rion-chan to talk to her or get some contact info if I go back there, would it be okay to do that?

I shake the thought away at the sound of girls squealing my ever-popular friend, Kouhei Artia, and the flashing of cameras begin to make my vision spotty and filled with black blobs. Here is another reason I might of gotten a different response from Iannaccone-chan if Kouhei was here, though she must be pass the curtain and beyond the next one as well.

See, Kouhei is a hunk in my school, a early bloomer in height, towering over like a celebrity, an ace player for the volleyball team; unlike me being an alternate for three years running, and just a outgoing ladies man to everybody in our school, god how can I stuck in such rut between my best friend and childhood friend, noting will ever change will it.

"Great to see ya again, not gonna choke me over your plans for me and Rion-chan." I shrug back finishing off a coke and Kouhei sitting with me laughing loud and politely rejecting the girls asking for a group shot of him.

"So who was making all the buzz, I heard some guys walking back getting all riled up over some girl in white, you know her?" Choking on the drink I wipe the drips over with my sleeve before looking at Kouhei with a surprise, not that there was anything shocking that he knew already or would know. It's just another girl who would favor him over me; even Rion-chan has already seen that much by all the years we all been together.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other before the flight and both of us helped each other out, though I'm not sure still on how I was such a big help in causing her more trouble, even got a cop pissed off at her for my sake." I sink into the chair grumbling my words and not caring if Kouhei was even listening to me, it's just me Akira the loud brat saying stuff don't mind me at all.

"Well since it was you Akira it must of looked like trouble but to her it saved her in some special way, so relax buddy this is our vacation stop being so weird, alright!" Kouhei clung onto me ruffling up my hair even more than the mattered mess was before, and the girls from before were giggling loudly at the sight of us. Why am I friend with you again, seriously why?

"Alright, Kouhei, I give in." I fought off the hands while Kouhei only laughs pestering me further and another person comes by giggling.

"You two seem to be getting along." Rion-chan came up as I pushed of Kouhei's hands and she slipped past taking the last seat closest to the window.

"Oh Rion-chan, were you been at?" Kouehi asks flashing his charismatic smile and taking his hands off my arms.

"Oh I found some of my lower classmen from gymnastics, apparently what they told me during the trip Yarai beat up some guys in Guam, he really is a scary guy I just, you know, thought he had a limit to his delinquent behaviors." She looked away picking at the chair fabric, I put a hand on her shoulder, and she nods at me stopping the nervous habit of hers.

Maybe there is a chance still Rion-chan will see me like she does with every other great guy like Kouhei, maybe I if I just try and reach her, maybe that'll work. I mean it is not like the skies going to turn and red and fall away tomorrow so there is time to get Rion-chan.

* * *

All over again I leave Sengoku-san thinking it's the last and in making a quiet walk away from the school kids a few glanced my way while I held my fist in place as the squeamish feeling of eyes looking at me reared up its ugly head in my mind.

Left to the food in my bag and the ever increasing feeling of what seemed liked hours till we land in Japan I find still no one in the seats besides me.

I sigh taking my lonesome place and put out a granola bar labeled as having fresh chocolate morsels and cranberries in it shoveling in my mouth without tasting the chewy bar as I let my mind wander off again into the clouds filling the window.

**.**

**.**

**.**

With my regrets laid to rest and my many pleasurably wishes taken care of I can find myself projecting out what next when I come face to face with the one, Yamanashi-sama, for my fourth and the last time as well.

He'll probably wear the same scowl as the first and third time, I wish not to ever at my grave even to see the look from the second time for this meeting, unless of course he wishes for more of _'that'_ kind of torture before tossing me out to a bedrock out in the rural forests of some where in the western districts of his enemies just to spit a little bit more at them with more garbage.

Kagemusha-dono, what can I do about this untimely meeting with, Yamanashi-sama, he'll want answer but that is if I can be blindly stupid in his presence even with my eyes being shown the world outside so bright and weaved out of order unlike his little place in the world with everyone working under his thumb.

I wanted to do something for _you all_ even with the stern words of finding my way in this world and never to go back to the _Blessing_, but now with the way I was shoved into the world led me to more confusion and dependent upon your aid for the slightly thing.

* * *

**What to say, what to wear, how to talk, what was the right thing or wrong thing to do, I'd the clue and still those questions of society spin in my thoughts.**

* * *

Does being born apart from it all really change what you find right and wrong, to me it seems so, but what if that is how the world works, could I be then accepted as normal then?

**.**

**.**

**.**

I shake off the idea, a bit disappointed at how naïve I was thinking at a time like now and ground down at the half eaten bar still in my mouth finally tasting the sweet berry flavor over my tongue, it was really good.

Looking about I notice the sky clouded over a bit darker than before but nothing like a storm overhead us still a nice day with lots of white fluffy clouds floating about.

The sound of the bathroom opens again but without the unpleasant odor lingering with it, somebody finally used some kind of perfume of cologne, not much of a foreign smell but clean and- maybe it was mint. Oh I show go before someone else takes the clean toilet, I get up closing up my bag with the food and check up on my other bag before taking a look about the space.

Everyone else seemed calm, unaware of my eyes looking over them so I take my lacrosse bag with me as well holding it close while searching down the front pockets for the rectangular object for the last phrase of my plan.

Inside the bathroom I set aside the long black bag at the door blocking off any nosy people from waltzing right in. There in my hand I turn on the sliver flip phone glowing as it starts up, time for one last call before we hit down in Japan international airport. Much as I heard that cell phones are forbidden on flights it is still a silly myth even for someone who never flies so I press on waiting for the contacts and such to load up.

The screen popped up showing a flickering in and out time of between 3 and 4 but judging as this phone was a knock off bought in the alleyways of Guam I can't bet my life on it being accurate. I scroll the numbers and names reaching to the Zs with the names of my ride and providers, Zuk-Ki & Amai-fu, much as _you all_ told me not to affiliate with such citizens I've had to rely on these certain few, _just the two at the most_, for my way back into the country without forewarning to the _Blessing_ as I take to their world I left so abruptly before in a new and fading light to them.

Goodbye world, goodbye meeting new faces, goodbye to the pretty smiles of such innocent women. Goodbye to saying goodbye to my many unfulfilled wishes just coming up begging to be experience on this bleak journey across the sea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Good-!_**

* * *

"Agh!"

Ripped out my stance my feet lift suddenly slow in the rise but then goes smashing me against the wall, a spike of pain cracks at my spine and the world goes too vivid to witness, I scrunch my eyes barely keeping myself upwards in the dizzying pain pressing into me making floating bits of white dance in my mind.

Then it goes again lightless for a split second then thrusting me forward throwing me against the hard place and dazzling my vision even more with things of white and red sticking out and zooming too close to my face.

* * *

**What the shit! God I can't breathe!**

* * *

I let my knees crumble, _I think_, as the slushy whooshing in my ears fades replaced with an irritating ringing going about, the pain meshes drawing closer to my center and taking a paralyzing affect at my spine.

* * *

**God, it hurt, what was that?**

* * *

_"Hey! Are you okay!" _

_"What was that!"_

_"Kiko-chan where are you?"_

_"Everyone calm down!"_

* * *

Voices from beyond the room cry out blabbering loudly with incomprehensive words but only with thundering effectives against my head and the aching starts to bloom out in a rapid fire out shots to my temples.

**"Attention passengers, listen to the follow we've just experienced some unexpected turbulence, though we are not aware of anymore to come please Fasten your Seats and remain seated, don't stand or go to restrooms for the time being."**

Whatever was just said sloshed against my head, buzzing out in an eerily cracked voice calling out something of 'Satan and turbulences experienced at seats', but went on with myself and clutched at my head groaning at the pain of just lifting my arms to my sweated face. A bit of blood pooled in my mouth and ruined the last flavors of fruity chocolatestill wedged onto my teeth.

Shit, it's getting hard to breath sitting like this but- agh! It's too hard to move out of it either. My stomach gurgles rippling a nauseating feeling at my lungs, the '_pit of evils_' is what I shall call my blasted stomach for now and until we get off this** dammed flight**!

The pressing at my eyes lightens letting my eyes flutter open and widen more at the slight in front of me, _the phone_!

Crushed the keypad dangles out the phone's frame blinking a neon white light at my blurred eyes, and the whole screen shoved into the plastic looked wall with glass pieces scattered about the floor all around me.

No, I still needed that! Oh fucking shit, I gotta get another phone and- **wait**!

I grip tighter to my head eyes widening more than pain could pleasantly allow and my mouth drops open, did I do this because of my phone, I had only made the dial tone go up no pick up on the another end, that can't be my fault we are hitting, _whatever it is_ we are hitting in the air.

"Stop it, just stop it." My words come out hollow echoing out like the empty space with my lone body and the lines of the room sway with a blue flame flickering ominously about it.

Oh shit I'm gonna be stuck in here it if I don't find the door now!

Flopping over my arms letting my head hang loosely I swat out looking for the bronze handle but in my swinging I only find myself slipping down onto the hazy white flooring with a slow descend to it.

My breaths comes out shaking with a excruciating strike on my back and the smell of rotted filths rears up into my nose gaining the attention of my stomach turning from hungry to repulse in the second of recognizing the stench.

**"Attention, ATTentionnnn pass-…ENgers, listen, listen, Seat Please GOOOO."**

Again the voice comes out more alarmed than last but with even more words of mixed nonsense screeching this time into my ears, I grab at my head screaming out once with the sore movement of my arms and my back inflamed with a claw like ripping to it.

Lights above flicker out of control and I turn my crumpled form away curling up tighter in the hopes of the throbbing to subside in the dark clammy breath of mine.

**"Please-Please! GO-Go-GO NOW! Seat me, Attention-PASSENGERS!"** I fling open my eyes at the earsplitting voice, what ever was going on in the plane; _I'm still on that plane ride, right?_

The terrorized shrieks coming out from a mob of voices and the jittering feeling vibrating through even the bathroom was knocking over my kneeling self.

* * *

**What is going on, somebody help me!**

* * *

I cringe back noticing the crunched up glass stabbed through my finger tips, bleeding right through the bandages wrapped tight about my hands, it hurts so much right.

Again a moment happen in my stomach; effortless lifted, I grab the toilet in hopes of not being set afloat onto the ceiling but lose my grip at the last second and slam upwards crying out at the sore throb just going away and flaring up again before I fall back down with a direction to the mirror. Bits of the razor diamonds shoot out cutting at my body, a few stings come across my lips, and forehead a pair of some attack my legs like piranhas starved for days.

**"Mad-y, MA-DAY! Going, Hear Go!"** Screeches, banshees hollering comes about cracking, and setting a spark of firework like sounds out in the cabin space, people screaming, crying for dear things, just pure horror to what the hell is turning us inside out.

The shards of glass prick at my skin with a nasty jolt, my eyes roll up and down in a tsunami while my body drowns in the numbness swaying over like a sheet of grayness.

My tongue reels in the blood dripping at my inner cheek but darts back from the glop filling up my mouth coming out with my jaw slacked open and the thick mush burning at my gums. A disgusting smell of fertilizer left out for days, it empties out making my stomach flip doubles and feel hollowed out like my guts were spilt out on the floor.

The dazzling sparks of light fade out suddenly replaced with a replicating picture of what is around me swirling in & out with a circular motion.

* * *

**Door, where's the door, Door get me now of here!**

* * *

_"Aniki, save me, SAVE ME!"_

_"Where are you?"_

* * *

Voices so many voices come out suddenly like my ears popped open, metal tearing -shredding up as if it was a wild tornado occurring now. _Was it?_

I grab out somewhere to the spinning sight of the bathroom not sure what it was, something slick and hard to grab onto reaches my grip but slips away suddenly with another shake in the plane.

Something crashes hitting me in the chest and throwing me back at the mirrors with a violent jarring motion.

* * *

**I'm not sure what happens after that. **

**Everything went black then for a brief second painfully red like a splatter of blood zoomed up on.**

* * *

**End of Chapter One: Set Flight To Hell**

**Next: **

**Chapter Two: Fall Back My Dears**


	3. Chapter 2: Fall Back My Dears

**Chapter Two: Fall Back My Dears**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I know this is a _delusion_.**

* * *

A place far from the reality of what the plane had started to become.

A death cage plummeting back to earth, and from our known direction we'll be diving into the ocean very soon.

Course this would a delusion, there is no other way but in Japan do I want to know I'm dying. Now it's just a fairy tail dream with no end but a smashing of my skull once the plane hits the water's surface where I'll be seeing a light and that'll be it.

The air in this dream is frigid, puffs of warm clouded air leave from my body like it was actually coming out of my lips.

A familiar, recognizable smell stirs up, aspen trees, catching in the dream's wind shift about rustling the wide area of forest and awakes the delightful smell even more.

The cool touch of slushy snow dripping into what clothes the dream has provided me, cut up shoes, a pair of jeans, a shirt and a bulky snow jacket wrapped around myself, with the cold and wet snow in my shoes my body shivers violently.

* * *

**I know my bodies in a fit of pain inside the plane.**

* * *

Fighting to keep awake in the darkness swallowing me whole, fighting to live for my last day, fighting to see the end, even with my body been hurled about the airplane walls.

* * *

**Still.**

* * *

To think it was reality made it seem like the world of mine was finally well again, _just for a bit of time that is_.

Where my hands might clasp together in a prayer just for a talk with whatever being was hiding up above those clouds and stars, to say hello to it. Where a day of work would consist of chores, household ones in fact, no syringes or test tubes to handle or use against a thrashing body.

It may in fact have a day or week just sit outside, lazing in the sun maybe at a white sand beach or community swimming pool if I didn't want to be far from the gravesite near the holidays. _Maybe_ I would get more chances to see the graves _of them_ if I had this reality instead of the death one, _just maybe._

The dream turns, souring at my mood, a gust of wind picks up tossing a sheet of powered snow onto me; again it chills even when it is such a delusional dream.

I've never been here, much less looked at anything like this place, perhaps from books I picked up in my years of learning under Kagemusha-dono or that lovely television set in the Guam hotel I stayed at, it was quite addictive to watch anything that popped up on it.

No wonder the _Watchmen_ enjoyed it so much, though even to them they never got to see enough during their breaks at dawn and dusk, a few occasions with Yamanashi-sama nearby did they get a chance to watch something; mostly will screaming or guns, and just be relaxed for once and a while.

Again the thoughts are interrupted with the snow flinging onto my face and shoulders, shivering more I shake of the snow and continue on thinking.

* * *

**Yamanashi-sama, ruler of the _Blessing, taker of all things fit for you alone._**

* * *

I bite at my lip; the tight feeling in my gut came up as expected. Whenever I stop to think of the man a sick feeling of diminishing came to my body, a feeling of pure lost and no way out surged in me; but never when I was face to face with him, not even the second time I met him.

* * *

**Yamanashi-sama, why are you such force, but so reclusive to the world outside?**

* * *

Yamanashi-sama, from those short meetings was bitter sounding; a broken male of the times with scars marking their intended pain upon his hands and all over chest. A sigh would come up with his sentences, _but no one_ would take a note on the sullen way he would do that with his eyes trailing off in past memories. His eyes at the first meeting were bloodshot but calm _in a manipulative way_; I kept my guard up and nothing bad was done to me for the tense way I acted _that chanced summer's eve_. Though he off-handily sent me with a high ranked _Watchmen_ just passing on a message to Yamanshi-sama and was on their was to the second in commander under the chief of sector 3, where I met Kagemusha-dono for a brief meeting that was led to misunderstandings to come, but ultimately meeting _my Dono_. Kagemusha-dono, was it fate I met you or was Yamanashi a part of that.

* * *

**Why, Yamanashi-sama, why are you so far in person but so close in my nightmares.**

* * *

I let my hands move away from my stomach, gripping at the opened flap of the jacket as the snow blows into it, my body chills at the touch of the crystalized water.

* * *

**Why….**

* * *

"-Are you alone in that golden cage of yours.." Words whispering out my lips taste dry forced out finally from my hoarse throat. They taste bitter, just you speak, and bits of vile things mixed beneath a texture of nails.

Just there shrieking out your words to nothing but faceless servants of yours, _like you still have power_; it's just fear that moves them, it's only the eyes of yours cutting like knife into their dreams do they listen to you. **Only that**, no ruler to lead on & no command from above, **just fear.**

Just as you found out _so rudely_ by me that second time we graced one another with a private meeting.

* * *

**One day, **

**One moment, **

**-but never the one to change that hollow space caving in on you. **

* * *

A sway in my stance jerks me from my thoughts, my feet jitter; tingling to move from my locked position.

Ready to run from the danger, as I look up and the sky blacken to charcoal blackness, the trees breaking apart like smashed stones under a hammer's hit. The air thick, clustered to close together, with a smell of smoke but no hazy clouds surrounding the area.

* * *

**So this is the end.**

* * *

Upon a world of snowy mountains; glistering white mounds of frozen wonders to jump into, the smell of smoke to clog my throat up till I no longer breath in; _even shallowly_. A place so quiet, serene you can't bring yourself to cry at the lost of it; you know someday in the black cloak of death you'll come across this place again.

A place without tears,

A place you lose sight of the darkening horizon,

A place with no end or beginning.

* * *

_Fall back, fall back, my dears._ You all are becoming death's bride too soon. Let life be your true love, let life be there to take you far from the grasp of death's temptations.

Let life be with you, _my dears_.

_Fall back_, move from the graveside, a healthy hand shall take you away and bring back that rose colored flesh of yours.

So _please_, please. _Fall back my dears_. Death can wait but not life, jump for it now.

* * *

I smile, the dry taste gone from my mouth replaced with a soggy ash flavor.

Kagemusha-dono loved that poem, thought he _despited_ it was original written by a Russian; who was a communist in fact. At first after I showed him the page he torn it in half, spitting into both my eyes told me to never come back there with words.

I should of ran, cried like a baby and waited out his foul mood at the work I brought him then, but I wasn't so obedient to do such things especially to the man who told me to become open to the world outside of my comfort.

I punched him in the jaw, my hand bled from chipping a tooth of his that bit down in surprise.

I never did get a removal done on my hand; _just some stitches of the gash_, so some of his tooth remains there even to this day.

At times it disgust me to have something as savage as teeth in me, but other days it's a piece of him with me forever and I have no regrets to that punch.

He read that poem the next day when I went to water his plants, he spoke aloud while I stood away, my back to him and a ridiculous smile on my face.

* * *

**Kagemusha-dono I miss you so much.**

**What now, with my death in the ocean I can't change a thing for _you all_.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The sky closes; shedding no more sunlight and the ash starts to fall in heavy clumps over top the snowy mountains. Fiery black scraps come down upon me still crackling, burn away into dust.

_So will I_, as well as the plane tumbling faster & faster into its watery prison. Thousands will scream, many will fight to get but find nothing but the water gushing in already. A few will hold onto one another asking for god's help, others will sit expressionless wetting the chair's cushion hoping to a better afterlife.

Drowning in a inclosed space turns a civilized human into a mindless monster, someone with no thought but getting of there and with no remorse to how they'll escape the sooner death for another, all alone and death within minutes rather than seconds if they calmed down to find the is no hope of escape, nothing will save you in water, nothing but accepting the death.

* * *

Sea water will pour in all around soon wrapping its way around till you have to keep swimming to stay afloat while the water rises up faster with the space being dragged further into the sea and your efforts to not die at its limit now.

Over the minutes with you swimming making your breath come in & out people will cling onto you pulling you under the surface making for them a mound of drowning bodies beneath them just to keep them a float a few seconds more than what you could of have instead.

Salty liquid flows into your mouth stinging your immature taste buds, a lurching feeling of puke comes up at the exotic taste. A moment begging to breath finally wins over the will to hold in the toxic carbon building up in your veins, the water gushes ripping past your small cavity and down into you.

The world will fizzle, blur to a mindless picture of nothingness and you'll be alive, _barely_. The blood in you coated in salt water, your heart pounding to keep from stopping, your legs and arms thrashing like a contorted creature of hell as the water finds it way into you.

Your lungs filling up to the brink of imploding on itself, the weak organ tissues shredding to pieces as you scream bubbles leaving your mouth and the heavy weight of water weighting down _burning, burning and burning_ itself into your useless sack of flesh.

_Maybe then you die_, maybe you see what is happening beyond your body as a spirit about to fade into the sea as well, trapped and drowning for centuries to come of you.

* * *

There the ash stops.

The dust gone from burying me in it, dissolved like melting snow into the snow already upon the mountain top. The dark clouds still hang above me brewing something more.

The cold wind blowing dies down and a roaring echo begins; low mumbles of a yell proceeds building on one another as the sound multiples, two, three, more voices come fused together shrilled animalistic speech comes up a pitch to loud to stand up to.I fall bracing my ears for the sounds coming in from that dull roar to a louder, LOUDER booming racing up to me.

* * *

**Oh god what is it!**

* * *

Voices, voices, _so many fucking voices_ come at me, yelling unrecognizable things into my ears, it hurts so much!

Banging, pounding sounds rattle my body, moving me, shoving me around in the dream, pulling me up and making me fall all over myself.

* * *

** What is happening?**

* * *

This is the crash the impact to the water surface, where my body will fall and come smashing down like an egg on concrete, splitting my head open with all the red and pink mush stuffed inside me. Bits of white fragmented bone will shine like small ancient stones under the flickering light spotlighting my dead body to only gods alone.

Mushy, chunks of fading pink brain matter will splatter like grounded meat across the walls accompanied by the massive bursts of blood not already leaking out my soon broken face, one that will resemble a shredded deer's carcass.

Flesh hanging like wet dough, my nose turned a crooked angle with small specks of brain caught on the ripped open cartilage.

Eyes punctured through by metal shards, the blood streaming down them both, bits of white muscle dropping off to the floor _sliding off_.

My mouth torn right down the middle, teeth obliterated and falling on the ground, while that blasted phone of mine lay crushed into my throat, _still blinking_.

* * *

"EVERYONE LISTEN!"

* * *

I choke, a scream in my throat at the voice hammering out over me and the snowy world shattered like glass falling away revealing what was really there.

I was still in the bathroom.

I was sill _alive._

My eyes blink over many times the blur kept winning holding me to not see the details of the place, just to know I was here, _I was really here_, **alive.**

The smell of smoke came out over me, the smells of piss over powering the memory of the fresh scent.

* * *

**What happened?**

**Shouldn't we be drowning, why not?**

* * *

Unbelievable, we actually landed on land, how we were no where near land.

Was there a passing ship, a change of direction in the fall?

I should be dead. I should be dead. Why am I not dead now?

* * *

**Was it all just a dream for me?**

* * *

I hold my breath, the slamming of heart pounding for air but my body was shocked, so shitting scared and truly angry at my mind's cruel prank.

I move my eyes about, nothing wa-Was open in the bathroom, the door was shut-!

_Oh holy!_

_This isn't a dream!_

* * *

A large rod thing was pierced into door and through the bathroom, somehow as the blur wouldn't let up on my eyes, the rod turned directions like it was bent at a 90 degree angle. Kind of shaped out to be an 'L' with the bottom part over my body now, shadowing me.

I move, _well try to that is_, a feeling of weight suddenly lands on me, and the pain from before my dream rush forth in a choked scream, only a hiss of air coming out my strained neck.

Whatever it was, it hurt, _badly_ as if I was pulling my fingernails off with pliers; s_lowly _wiggling the metal claw over thee bent nails and little tugs at the flimsy bone and rip fast away with a bubble of blood dripping from the exposed pink flesh.

* * *

"EVERYONE LISTEN!"

* * *

Again I block my frighten scream gulping down the trapped air expanded in my throat and go silent as the blurry room rippled in my eyes and that voices shouted where no other voices came out like in my dream.

I struggled once more hoping to push off whatever held me in place but doing so torn open a wave of white lights flashing as I willed myself up not even sure I would move on command.

I came up with such a force in the blurry world I noticed nothing of the black thing stuck above, I crashed into that rod and hit back to the floor with a sound like a bomb exploding besides me.

The light dies away fading into that black nothingness as before and my body drifts off, no pain, no voice to hear at the moment.

"..ti-Tier-tired…I-I nee-need.."

I'm exhausted, my body shivers aching with a pain digging at my back, and my hands feel dry and covered with sand. I'll just rest for a bit and try again.

* * *

_Just try again._

_Yeah I'll do that._

_When I-_

_Get back- get back-_

_Up again._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Daylight**

. .

**On The Jungle Floor**

. .

**Lost, Lost, Rion-chan, Everyone?**

. .

* * *

Senoku Akira lay, _dead as it appeared_, on the dirt beneath him. The jungle alive and stirring, chirping, croaking, chitterling sounds mumbling about the thick vegetations surround him and no one but him in the daylight.

A groan comes out his dry lips and his eyes flutter open with much resistance on the action alone.

"Aguhh!" A pattering pair of furry feet come up to Sengoku's face as he draws open his eyes, still dazing out into his blank memory.

"So, so, so ho-Hot, _why'dya the h-Heeell is it sooo h-hot_." More grumbled words come out and he pulls a hand to his face dragging it down with his facial muscles.

He stops his hand as it drags to his chin and he furrows his brow at what appeared to be a monkey staring curiously at him as well.

_That is till it_ slams a padded foot to his nose and Akira jumps completely alarmed at the hit and what it was that hit him.

"What is this?" He scoots back trying to gain his bearings and the fright at the animal, as the animal hightailed it out into a wild looking palm leafed plant.

With shock fading Akira brushing off the dirt caked onto his face now a bit sweaty in his panic and looks back to where the animal ran off but drops open his mouth at the sight in front of him.

"WHERE AM I?"

Eyes gapping open, horrified and mystified in the same look as he scans around where the animal hopped away rustling up the low melody of the jungle.

Thick vines covered with moss hang low and weave up tracing the base of a clustered grouping of deranged and looking trees so robust in width they stood up like mansions in front of Akira.

Vivid colors of scarlet, lime, violet even gold paint the jungle all around him, the blue sky pinned above the far reaching tree tops with birds soaring all over it.

Fruit bearing natures hang high and low presenting lush orbs of juice filled delights.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

What was this place, a jungle out of nowhere, a place lost in the ocean between Japan and Guam?

Maybe only a _pseudo_ paradise soon to be painted in the _very willing hands_ of those unfortunate enough to fall back to earth rather than a watery grave where only minutes of torture would occur but now..

Now, now lives beyond the control of even the most _powerful fists and wits_ could stop the fast approaching collision of horror pulling itself out from a hibernation long since trapped in.

**The horror of humans**, where _eyes_ see nothing called _mercy_, where _dictatorship_ seeds a _fear_ deadly to even look at normally, where _heart_ and _love_ break the stone walls protecting a _fragile long since broken wish_.

Where being the _hero_ comes to a be _**threat** and **hope**_, where you find hope being crushed and brought back from the_ brink of death_, where chance and fate fuse as one and there is _**no certain** future for anyone here_.

* * *

"A JUNGLE?"

Akira bellows out aghast by the very sight he will not believe is actually here, the air quickly around him become too stifling for him, the world whirls and flickering shadow come out his mind trying effortless to scare him to death.

"This it-is ha-Happening, no way, N-no way!" He quivers trembling so much his knees buckle and he falls back to the ground with his eyes wide and glossy.

"..R-Rion.." The word slips out and the color comes back to his cheeks, he limply get up to fast to hold himself at first but starts off into the tree, pushing vines and clumps of dirt out of his path while he screams.

"RION! Rion! KOC-CHAN! Eiken!" He's flying off hollering into the jungle his voice panicking and booming out over the jungle sounds in the day.

He keeps going, shouting out everyone's name; even his dick headed schoolmate's names, running and running deeper into the entangling jungle.

* * *

Running,

_Running_,

Screaming out for anyone,

Anybody!

* * *

**Why was no one calling back to him?**

* * *

Akira kept going till the legs of his fell under him and he tumbles over gasping for air, straining to keep up with his pounding ribcage begging greedily for more, _more and more_ air till he can't even see straight at the dense tree tops covering the wide open sky.

"Wh-wher-WHER-where is every-Every-everyone?"

He stares on, blank vacant eyes pondering on what of his situation, of the plane, of his friends, of Rion-chan & Kouhei-kun, and what the hell was that thing before he blackout.

Back in the plane a phantom like beak, _a massive one_, big as a truck, came crashing through when he tried finding Rion and found her running towards before the beak swooped in. Transparent but the outline of it came in separating the two from reuniting with each other and sent Rion backwards while Akira screamed out for before it vanished and he woke up here, in the_ jungle_.

The plane had hit some kind of air pocket at first, making the entire cabin space jump abruptly with all the passengers crashing about ceiling and other people about them.

Akira had been hanging with some friends after Rion and Kouchei wandered off, _being as they are so popular,_ with everybody in the classes. When the air pocket came he flew to the side crashing into the window seat while bodies dropped all over him burying him a claustrophobic space.

**"Attention passengers, listen to the follow we've just experienced some unexpected turbulence, though we are not aware of anymore to come please Fasten your Seats and remain seated, don't stand or go to restrooms for the time being."**

The flight attendant voice squeaks out the speaker but gains Akira attention even with been cramped between bodies tossed about him and the chairs beside him. With the the voice calming explaining what had just happened then the panic ceased, with the people limping back to their place calling out to one another in concern, and Akira able to breath again finding his buddies were stacked above him; they got a kick out of that for a second or two.

That's _when it hit_, the true danger seeping in from all sides and the screams grew louder.

**"Attention, Attention ****passengers, please listen, Ther-there will a major storm coming. Fasten ALL seats now**."

******"********Attention passengers** Please go to your seats!"

Again the attendants spoke but even their own voices wouldn't reach as the plane keep bumping side to side distorting the message and people screaming as they rolled down the aisles, sparks suddenly fly out white hot pieces sprinkle out the now destroyed intercom system.

Akira stood as one of the guys spoke out saying something about Rion, he shoved pass trying to keep from falling over and called out her, and there rest is know by, but where the hell was he now?

How was he not injurged being as it seemed to of falling out of the plane , since he didn't see one anywhere even when running.

_Where was everybody?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

******October 4th****, Day-time**

. .

**In The Locked Bathroom of The Airplane**

. .

**Tired, Lost & Where Was A Way Out?**

. .

* * *

_Dripping._

Drops.

Dripping drops of something liquidly.

Splash and a plop it went sounded out and awakening me.

* * *

**Where am I?**

* * *

Dripping water, _maybe_.

_Maybe_ I'm bleeding.

I can't remember why I would be.

* * *

******. . . . . . .**

* * *

Right,** the plane**. The plane went down, but not in the water, unless I'm sinking now.

_Am I?_

_Plop, plop, plop, **SPLASH**!_

I jump, _somehow_, even without seeing where I was or what I was doing to be laying down, I whack into something and fall back with a stinging in my eyes and thudding pain growing on my forehead.

* * *

******What just happened again?**

* * *

I groan aching at the vibration of my voice, so dry and scratchy now, I needed water.

I needed to move from this hard ground, stabbing small cuts into me, I needed to see,_ I need, I need,** so much**_!

My arms felt tight, overworked and strained, like I was fighting for hours in this darkness. My legs tingle but I can't bend my knees, as a popping sound starts in my ears and my thighs tense up. My breaths coming out strong but then with the movement of my limbs does it shake and hurt to breath in but not out. My eyes blur then leave for the darkness just as the fuzzy picture starts to clear, pushing aside to see what was going on, _to get out of here even_.

* * *

_Plop, plop, plop, plop, plop, **SPLASH, SPLASH!**_

More water comes down, louder now as the pain in my head subsides again and I lift myself; slowly this time painfully waving my arms about the space losing the gray colors and falling back to pitch black.

Am I paralyzed somewhat, maybe there is hemorrhaging in my eyes or in my brain, please god don't let it true!

My hands _shake_, I pull my hands close from the dark outside of me and clutch tighter the two gloved palms of mine holding my body's trembling core. I am not going to be doubtful on my condition, _maybe_ this is just a bad injury, nothing a good old surgery can't fix again, or just my mind playing more tricks like usually.

Nothing is the matter, nothing could be wrong with me, never been better, I'm fine, totally fine now, death will make it go away, right Kagemusha-dono, I will be fine in death. Nothing is the matter with me.

_Nothing at all._

I'm so tired, I need to rest again, but I got to get up now or I'll fall back down. I'm so tired, just a another moment before I- before I get up, yeah I'll sleep just a moment then I'll leave.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Hey, they got the RADIO, the RADIO works!"_

* * *

I awake, my mouth drier than before, my eyes stinging with a fading blur on my eyes as it came hammering down at me like a freeze frame camera.

A voice came out happy and laughing while many other voice cried out with a joyous sound, it startled me but non the less awoke me, what was that sound, a radio?

**Wait!**

Light, bright and blinding lights!

Pushing aside the words mumbled out and pitching louder and louder I find myself just dawning on the light I'm see now.

I can see, _I CAN SEE_, I reach up my hands; they move but with a great deal of pain but not like before still I rub my eyes lids blinking wildly in the shock and even my throat begging for water I settle on just smiling at the relief.

Above me the wierd rod that I kept hitting was a, well certain this is a delusion. It was a massive piece of metal stabbed into the lavatory with red specks of drying blood, which I suppose as my own blood being as I hit it so hard before.

My god, I almost di- Wait why am I happy I didn't die? I know I'm supposed to die but I only want it by murder, _really_, by that man.

I cringe feeling a stab to my back and roll up with a tense slowness; several little stabs it feels like and I brush my hand back there and jolt back.

Shards, those little shards of glass stuck to my back pressing in like pebbles, _god it hurt!_

So I take my fingers pulling each shard, one by one. digging into my flesh tearing through the touch skin, letting the blood seep out with a small splash each time, over and over again till blood soaked the black leather gloves of mine.

* * *

_Ping._

_Ping._

* * *

**_Drip._**

* * *

_Ping._

_Ping._

* * *

**_Drip._**

* * *

_Plng._

_Ping._

* * *

I wish I could scream tear out the pain all together. Let death take over, but what then? What do I do then? Do I really just let myself **die**, _alone_ in this place and without accomplishing anything?

Maybe I never planned to do anything but die when I came here to Guam, maybe all that there is for me is death in the _Blessing,_ how would I live on with _you all_ if I continued my work there, just how?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"You Bastard, the **RADIO** doesn't work!"

* * *

I look up letting my eyes open and squint at the light twitching above as a voice came out loud from the cabin and running feet charged back and forth the plane space as it felt like to me. Growling voice came out lashing, cloth being tousled about with force and whispered panic start to rise.

What was happening, I place a hand to the wall, the other up to the metal rod and tried hoisting myself up, it didn't work only provoked pain in my back to flare up and I weakly fall back down as the shouting form outside escalates.

* * *

**Dammit why has no one noticed I'm in here?**

* * *

Then again with the rod stabbed through is it blocking the way or more curved and making it impossible to open unless power tools were involved, _shit I must be trapped_.

More shouts, cries of protest and things come out but again my mind grows wearier at this much work, how hard did I hit my head before, it's pounding now.

Then a shrilled voice comes out loud and clear in my ears and all goes quiet a second, just a second, for air filling the lungs and it all goes to **hell**.

* * *

_"YO-you STAB-stabbed HIM!"_

* * *

_"Uwahhh, wE-WE'RE go-GONNA DIE!"_

* * *

A flood of noises, barbaric sounds chilling to the core come out of the few shrieking voices and the pounding footsteps roar to life. While more, more and more screams of terror spring up.

* * *

**Panic. **

**They are panicking, but who was stabbed? What about that radio?**

* * *

Mass panicking among hundreds of people all kicking, biting, throwing, killing everyone inside the plane. Everyone trying to flee from the monsters awaked in those weak human hearts.

_Aggression, violence and death_ were the rule out there.

* * *

**Oh my god!**

* * *

A thump came down at the door and a feminine cry came out as more voices lurking closer in laughed aloud with dirty, _vulgar_ words in their sinister laughs. I knew what was happening, and gulped down the twitching fear crawling up at the disgusting banter while the door shook at each voices shoving and pushing while the woman cried out for help.

I couldn't help her, if I could I would do so, but with the door shut and entrapping me there wasn't much I could do for her.

I scream out, the dry hacking accompanying my feebly cry and I grab up at the rod using my other hand to hit at the door with a lazily throw. I felt so tired just doing this.

* * *

**Rape.**

* * *

Gang-banging this woman amongst the chaos going, the sins being done within a flick of an eye, what had happened out there, why was this happening, we already crashed so why are we killing each other now!

I try to put the effort into my arm, try to keep my voice higher than a cracked whisper, just trying to help whomever it was beyond the door, but I'm so tired.

I fall back down huffing trying to catch my breath as the vulgar voices continue on before a sickening crunching sound comes out of no where and the voices scream out. Another sound like a truck crashing into a wall comes out and the woman's screaming against before gasping out and the shadows below the down fade away.

* * *

"Th-Thank y-You, Yarai-kun.."

* * *

_Yarai-kun_, was that who help the woman out, I daze out with my vision doubling on me and pull myself back up before the voices of the woman whoever that, Yarai, guy was disappear.

Sounds start to fade _but then so does_ my sight tunneling into a narrow passage of the door rattling and being hit upon, voices distorted out with bloodcurdling rage before it falls away and I'm hitting the ground with a thud and I sigh out.

Hell has come upon me, but I can't get up, can't express the fright screaming out in my heart, I can't stop another human from raping a helpless one as I'm trapped in here.

Someone soon will open the door, find me here to either kill me or see me already dead. I'm trapped, trapped, trapped, in a cage just as Yamanashi-sama has always been in, so this what it's like, to be trapped with thousands of a mad looking humans beating against it and you can't do nothing but scream, _**if you are able to do so still**._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The next moment I awake there is _nothing_.

Thrashing bodies were gone, nothing screaming out vile hate or slamming down the door, nothing was being killed.

**Nothing**, but the faint sobbing floating about the air, so far away from me now.

My eyes double as I bring myself to a crouch, knees shake a little still weak from not being used for so long. Again the sob comes out, a bittersweet sound among all the silence, _so very Creepy_. With my back stretching up as I reach for the rod, the great deal of discomfort comes back at me.

"He-hello.." I breath out wincing at the cracking in my voice but nothing comes to response just the same sobbing but it seem to grow, louder now but in and out it went in my ears.

My hand presses onto the door, a creaking sound came out of my efforts and rod was pushed back into the hole but then stop half way jolting to a stand still. I sigh letting go of the rod and fall back down, but manage to hold myself from not crash down on my injured back.

Dammit, how the hell I'm getting out here. The door's physical jammed with a big ass rod through it, my body's lacking any or all strength to even stand up; seeing as I can't feel parts of my legs at the moment, and I might be faced with killer-psychopaths once leaving this room; this safe place without the screams and madness as it was before.

* * *

**Had there been people killed, were they asleep somewhere, or did they all died in the panic?**

* * *

I shake the thought, what was I thinking at this moment, all that matter was getting out the rest would come with instinct when needed.

I fill my lungs bracing for the pain at getting up, my hands clasps the bar and I spring my feet upwards swing me up a little to fast as I take a hit to the chest, but I stay standing.

A new feeling came up from my knees, fiery and painful, but they were working still holding me as I hands clasp still begging not to be falling again.

I look around; half the bathroom was scorched black with the wallpaper peeling off and burnt away to reveal the pipelines, electrical wires, and small punctures filled in with shards of metal and such. The other half had stayed intact, beside the random rod shoved through, the walls still lined with interior walling were layer with fine gray ash and something crystal like, probably glass like what was in my back before.

I shiver at the thought, the sounds of it smashing and dropping bits of it, I hate so much, make me cringe so much I press up to my spine.

Really nothing else in here was new to see, a destroyed lavatory, check, and the smashed phone in the wall, check again, so how the hell get out now.

Again the crying floated over the silence; maybe that person could help me. I bang at the door a few times and over that a gasp echoed after a hit or two but no thing came after that.

**"G-GOO AWWAY FROM ME!"** I jump back smacking against the eroded wall at the shriek, what the shit I banged against the wall I wasn't going to attack I was trapped in here.

I wish I could speak but the burn hadn't left, but as it seem we both would be here a while, _trapped_, where ever we are, so I had time to spare, alone with only the sobbing to confirm me in not being alone.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two: ****Fall Back My Dears**

* * *

**Next: ****Chapter Three****: Blazing Carnage **


	4. Chapter 3: Blazing Carnage

**Chapter Three: Blazing Carnage**

* * *

**Unknown Time & Day**

**. .**

**In The Locked Bathroom of The Airplane**

**. .**

**Voices Leaving & All Alone**

**. .**

* * *

Time, it plays many tricks.

It speeds then slows at any given moment before solidifying the air, _so stiff now_, and you gasp out while swirling around in wide circles before you can blink again, _it plays so many **tricks** on you_.

I sit across from the bathroom door with only the mindless activity of throwing up the bloody shards of glass at the rod, a nice '_pinging' _follows after each direct hit but the others I miss quietly stick into the torn walls.

How long was it going to be that I'll be trapped in this place, how long till the sobbing voice stops screaming at my every attempt at contact, _how long till I **finally die**_?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Finally without screams to make sure of any other life board the plane still I tried knocking again, softer than the last few attempts I started to become desperate to hear something human other than my mind, and wait for the terrorized response.

_Nothing came_ but a small creaking, like a door shutting or closing, and a quick snap of locks before the silence came right back.

**Dam.**

Even terrorized humans after the carnage would fear trapped people as well, I might as well admit I am going to be in here for a long time of silence now.

_Alone without sound_, alone and slowly losing the dying lights to see about these bathroom walls, they will become my grave, **my tomb forever**.

I yawn loud warming up my arms as I pull my shoulder blades together and a nice pop comes of it, _I got to get some sleep still,_ how long has it actually been anyways, an hour, a day? I'm even starting to get hungry now that I think about it.

I drag over the backpack, _a bit heavier to do so than before_, and take out whatever first touched my tingling hand, a triangle-shaped sandwich packed with a reddish meat and swiss cheese. It tastes fine enough to keep me alive not like it would be '_my first choice food_' or something at a time like this.

Life's a little more important than my taste buds now.

* * *

With the sandwich gone but the gritty taste left on my teeth, I lay back picking up a few pebble sized glass bits rolling them about my hands.

All of a sudden this shrieking, ear bleeding pitch of sounds come out all around my senses, I feel the plane rocket up and fall back trembling about like a cornered dog.

I lose my breath at the paralyzing effect of the sound, choked in my lungs I heave as my body falls about the walls with each shoot up and quivering shake. My eyes flicker open but continue to close as the sound ripples out growing in volume with each hit, with every motion and I can't keep track of where I am going now.

**Pain** comes in to contact with my neck, it wraps around coiling tighter than a man's hands could do to me, next my ribs crash into things of jagged edges tearing open my skin with warmth dripping out steadily, and my legs falling beneath and pick up for second before swept under by the jumping motions of the plane.

There it goes fuzzy again with my mouth bubbling out with air and my body smacking against the drying remains of walls before I give into the blackness again, knowing this isn't the last fading out for me and not even close to me being dead yet. I still have too much will to live for this to end me.

* * *

**Death** is only by the_ Blessing_ _not here, **not now!**_**  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cloudy weather stands above my crumpled body, it brews with something evil and foul tasted. My back burns as the sensations come back in spastic beats all up and down my spine with the motions of pulling myself up.

Nothing but the clouds surround me, bleak grayness cloaks the world I was in just a moment ago replacing it with this drearily space of misery.

A howling continues to rush over my ears, grinding metal moans out echoing through the grayness of this place and flashes of white and red come into a zoom when my eyes can open for a second before sealed shut again at the exploding sounds.

* * *

**_Burning._**

_. ._

**_Burning._**

_. ._

**_Burning._**

* * *

This pungent sulfuric odor corners my senses, ramming down my throat and the taste of bile shoots up in defense.

* * *

**What is this shit?**

* * *

I try to pull my hand over my nose but it lay limp to the side and the smell grows at the seconds tick pass, the flooding sensation of ungodly fumes pour into my head and the world go back into the blackness of somewhere else.

* * *

**I am fucking dead.**

* * *

I'm so fucking going to hell now.

I can't, I CAN'T be dead!

What about_ **The Blessing?**_

_**THE BLESSING** _IS ALL THAT THERE IS FOR ME!

* * *

**NOT HERE, NOT NOW! I can't be dying here!**

* * *

_NO._

_NO._

* * *

**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Unknown Time & Day**

**. .**

**In The Airplane**

**. .**

**Akira-kun where are you, _I need you_.**

**. .**

* * *

"Akira-kun, Kouhei-kun, where are you guys..." Rion Akagami, once again fell into a spell of crying at the two boys' names as she curled into the blanket cloaking herself in the small cabin space on the plane.

It must have been hours now after all the rampage of the passengers finally came to an eerie, _and deathly_, silence for Rion who locked herself in the private room just minutes after the psychotic behavior of everyone she was friends with began with the pilot being stabbed.

She couldn't believe, **_wouldn't believe_** that just hours ago in Guam with all her classmates who she laughed and played around with, were now on a violent killing spree for anybody in their paths.

* * *

_What happened to them all?_

* * *

"Everyone, why did you? Why did you do this?" Rion's voice quivered and croaked out with her tears streaming fast down her face and the small noise from the main cabin space started up once again, the knocking sound of someone trying to get attention.

Somebody who could kill her or be needing help. She couldn't tell but wouldn't move to find out either way, her tears flooded at that thought, she was a coward even with only one person still lingering here in the plane and she won't answer them back but with frighten shrieks till the sound stopped again.

Everyone in the plane was an enemy, but Rion didn't want that be her way of survival now, she just wanted Akira-kun here to root her a logic. Even with it being naïve or simple-minded, but that is all she could want from sweet and annoying Akira.

* * *

_Everyone's is a **friend**, not a **threat**, not a **monster**, just scared like an injured **animal**._

* * *

Rion still wanted that hope Akira has so brightly in his eyes, that warmth that he doesn't notice when he's surrounded by his friends, his mother, even with Rion and Kouhei. Where ever he is, Rion hoped he would return to her soon enough, and _never let her go again_.

The earthquake earlier had taken a toll on the ceiling and walls of the airplane, where was here anyways?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Unknown Time & Day**

**. .**

**In The Airplane Lavatory**

**. .**

**It starts to Break and Burn Away.**

**. .**

* * *

_"HELLO!"_

* * *

I gasp out holding tight to my chest and my heart thudding a booming pulse. My head goes into a violet whirling at the blackness of where I was had come to an end and I'm back in the bathroom with this horrid smell of fumes smothering my senses.

_I was alive! **I am still alive**. _

_Why?_

I fumble up from the caved in walls scrambling to the very entrapment holding me till death's arrival, my eyes spinning with blackness sparks out with a greater effect at the rushed motion to the door so I sway but hold steady to the door frame.

Just what had spoken out in the plane, there was a voice, not hollering at me but calling out into the plane and footsteps running through it. I could get out of here finally, thank god!

I drag upwards to stand but as of the painful position I laid in for what every amount of time comes to greet my body with a ridiculous amount of pain even for I. Creaking joints pop out with a gritty sound while my muscles ripple and tingling into doing the best they could even as the stinging warning grips them more before I dropped back to the ground with an exaggerated sigh.

I'm completely useless at this point if I am to get out, my voice hacked up to a raspy croaking, my body thrashed about these broken walls to be limp and lucid till I try to escape out of here and to be paralyzed as a dead man's corpse.

**Damn.**

Damn, Damn, Damn!

I shut my eyes hard; my neck tenses up with my breath trapped in it and my jaw slacks downwards. My god, I have to get out, I have, and I must, no I need-

* * *

**I JUST NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!**

* * *

With that in mind I sigh out again as I stare down at my hand trying to will them upwards to strike the door, but alas they too are broken with my body. I am going to be trapped till somebody finally decides to adventures into this closet spaced room, which might as well be when I'm dead and gone.

A dried husk of a corpse; withered out with my skin pulled back like a shrunken fruit no one dared to eat after the first brown spot appeared upon its flesh. Eyes cloaked in a pale white murkiness and yellowish puss oozing out my tear ducts, maybe a fly or beetle will make a nest in my opened mouth, larva small and rounded like bite sized candy pieces will sit just behind my teeth safe by my tongue blistered and gnawed upon by past insects looking for a main course. My ears a highway express route for centipedes, and others alike it, to slither into my brain for a luke-warm bath in brain juices and a bite at the rotten cerebellum that would be half way eaten by a, _most likely_, infestation of ants and ravenous other creatures lurking within a plane bathroom.

That is what will be remembered about me, a lone girl trapped in a plane, worse of it, in a bathroom with no way of opening without the strength of a dozen men. I will be a name in horror stories, I'll be a carcass without a grave, I'll be nothing to humanity, and nothing will be my last vision before plunging into the darkness called limbo.

Nothing to my name, nothing to have gained, nothing to be lost, nothing, nothing, nothing, just plain nothingness will become my name, **no**, _even nothingness is remembered_.

* * *

**I won't be remembered.**

**Not now, _not ever._**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

I let my eyes open again, the flickering light above me starts to dull and it's getting harder to see what's even in front of me.

Death works like this, a subtle act in the ending of one's life to the downfall before hints come up everywhere in your sight, a breeze might pick up or a stranger may look at you with pity.

_Subtle things it starts_ with, then it pushes you off a cliff out of nowhere, which sanity and reality fizzle out into a monstrous idea you'll never escape even with a chance of being miraculous saved by then.

_You'll never be the same anyways._

Beyond the door small tidbits of conversation spike up to my muffled ears, a woman's and a boy's voice start up with words strangely irrelevant to one unknown. Talk of earthquakes, islands, monsters, friends, what in the world are they talking about none of the pieces flowed with one another.

I could be losing it; just me absolutely crazy with fatigue and anxiety, maybe obtained a concussion during one of several thrashing during the crash, _if that really happened_ and I'm not foaming at the mouth twitching about the lavatory floor, _that too could be a possible outcome to the **madness**._

I crane my neck with my ear now pressing up on the door frame and the words start up loudly by someone's high pitch vocals, it hurts my ears so I roll back not caring that it may get me a few answers but my brains are sloshing about so I'll sleep now.

* * *

**It hurts _real bad_, so bad now.**

* * *

Sleep won't hurt me, _yeah_ I'll rest till the pain fades again, it always does.

My eyes flutter protesting to the relaxation circulating through my body and I take my mind deeper into this peace hoping to sleep, maybe till I feel better or just till I don't care about escape.

Either is fine, _I'm already a **rotted corpse**_ to begin with and if I keep going I'll only break apart to dust.

It is hopeless; I'm dead anyways so why group together with strangers.

* * *

**Why?**

* * *

Most would say because I'm human and we '_gotta stick together through this hell_' this isn't hell. **This is life**, a terrible dilemma that fate forced us into, _nothing more_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_'Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick'_**

A watch goes on with each second shooting out like a gun next to your ear, the boom and the ringing with each shot fired out without stopping, violently it keeps ticking away.

Right above my body I see the sky turn a foul red shade with something thumping, trying to rip through. Coloring the fog just overhead goes from crimson to a dark maroon color and keeps building up in the sky, fading in and morph out to blackness.

The watch goes on ticking.

**_'Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick'_**

I want to grab my head, tear out my ears, just to stop this sound from crawling up my back, god what is it!

This noise, this sound is killing me, _what is it?_

_Make it stop!_

I'm dry heaving and the air in my lungs is dwindling as I feel the burning starting in my ribs and my eyes start to water out of controlled.

Wet sounds of slashing starts and something splatters besides my hand then my head as well, cold slimey whatever it is I dare not look at it yet before looking upwards to the flesh like sound.

Oozing the pulsating goo launch down from the crevice splitting apart like a giant 'X' mark and the red streaking the sky turned to shades of neon reds and deep, practically rotten looking, blood color mixed with black chunks of burnt flesh between the slops.

I stare and hold my breath as it jolts sending out several heaps of gushing pieces and the tear widening as I look up now but then it stops all together, just hanging there while the fog fades to a grey and nothing more comes raining down upon me.

The grey darkens, festering the sky and plummets like an ink drop, falling fast to the ground, I'm not sure if it'll hit me or not.

My hands move up, cupping together all involuntary to what my mind was screaming out to do the opposite of that, but they keep raising up as the blacken liquid finally crashing down in front of me and the splattering drops land in my palms.

**It burns.**

Blazing up and fizzing as my hands quiver in place but not moving apart as the liquid continues to boil over my skin. It's dreadful this pain is but my mouth stays silent and a tickling feeling of muscles try to prying open for a bloody murder like scream to come crashing through.

I shut my eyes, inhale the gushing wind from the liquid's impact and my lungs start to burn while my neck twitches automatically to the pain coursing my veins by now.

* * *

**This is death's vision for my death.**

* * *

The way I go out where ever the reality is taking place, upon this hill all alone with my thoughts of disaster with hell fire raining down or upon a plane trapped, useless and unwilling to reach out to strangers.

"I'm gonna burn with my sins. I'm going to hell where bone ashes burns more than fresh blood."

**_'Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick'_**

Again the pounding sound erupts back into me as the burn takes over suddenly, my mouth brimming with blood and spewing up vomit but with nowhere to go but back down my throat and choking me with more burns.

It hurts, it burns, and it is smothering me, killing me in fact, so very slowly. My sins, my lies, my pride and now, even my demise is pulling me under the ground, into a burning hole so deep into hell I won't wake up again but to scream out for more like a masochistic whore.

**_'Tick, Tick'_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Unknown Time & Day**

**. .**

**In The Airplane **

**. .**

**The Dark has Come, Darkness will Perish.**

**. .**

* * *

Swiftly the breeze lifts up at the clustered flights of deranged burnt feathered birds all black and even darker as the sun goes down around them. They squawk loudly, alerting one another of a threat coming this way and they fly out for the night.

The jungle rustles with a heavy tension and one voice, Sengoku Akira, keeps barking out in a frighten voice trying with every word to reason out of his situation. While the other whispers out, so calm and collected, as he tighten a vine rope around the weird weapon he's creating that Akira pays no mind to as he struggles again the binds keeping him there with the boy self claimed as, Hades-_of the underworld_, and they continue to talk mostly Hades with an eerie topic at mind, of everybody dying on this island.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Few hours ago_, Akira, a classmate of his; Mariya, and a flight attendant; Oomori Kanako, all miraculous met one another during Akira attempt's to find anybody through the jungle floor and ending up saving the pair from a _weird-ass bird_ attacking them.

What hell is this place, only to find ancient things living here, they are living in fear and terror at what will come next for them.

They banded together to get back to the plane only to find it abandoned but for his childhood best friend, Rion Akagami, still aboard and explained what occurred the night before.

After that they stayed on the plane thinking if anyone would return they could meet up and wait for help there, but Akira being him found he wasn't doing much to pull his weight with the team as the three others provided much survival skills he couldn't do much of and wandered outside only to be struck dead on in the head by a hidden figure.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"What do you mean, "_our plane might be a goner_"…?" Akira pulls at his binds, his eyes shell-shocked by the words Hades spoke with ease before heaving up the weapon to his shoulders and Akira's trying to stall his intentions.

Hades doesn't reply but advances his steps to the end of the cliff Akira sways from at the moment. The burning daylight leaves a creepy shade upon Hades' face and shadows over his dark beady eyes looking past Akira's terrified self.

"Wai-wait, Hades, come on ma-man, stop it!" Akira freaks as the weapon rises up from Hades' grip on it and starts to shout with a forceful swing right above Akira to the vine holding him up.

"Wait!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Dam it! Where did Sengoku go….?!" Mariya swats away a crumpled up paper to the floor, his voice with a venomous tone to it and Oomori cringes back at his anger, but as he's releasing his anger for Akira's disappearance all of sudden, she feels the worries and fears Mariya wouldn't attempt just yet to say aloud as he trashes bits of paper and paces the walkway with weighty steps.

Without Akira here everything was starting to settle in and turn a bleak gray for the three as they found themselves without the bundle of crazed energy and hope.

"We should check outside again.." Rion comes down the walkway from the cockpit, she's out of breath and worried sick is written all over her paled face.

"FOOL!" Mariya flips back to Rion, his small stature forcing him to look at the naïve acting girl with a disgusted glare hidden by the glare in his glasses. She started to come back with a retort for his words but mumbled off as Oomori came to her side with a soft hand at her shoulder.

Rion and Mariya exchange a look; mostly he glared with the same expression since waking up from the crash, cranky and strained his eyes appeared and she glanced with a pouty lip.

Mariya would be the first to say he didn't think highly of her, she may be a top student and the school's gymnastic star, but her actions as of now were to rushed and her voice shrieked with unneeded panic unlike in school where she appeared in control of things and had a set of skills to adapt to drastic changes, so far he hasn't seen that girl since Guam.

"I th-THink something happ-happened to him." Rion turns to Oomori as she's clutching her hands, quivering like paper in the wind, pushing them closer to her chest and the glistening tears come up at her eyelids. "_OK?_ Let's just keep looking for a little longer..." Oomori makes a soft sound of agreeing with her and Mariya scoff without hesitation at her words but turns back to the two with a less abrasive expression.

It comes down forceful as a steel pipe hits you in the spine and you're out of breath, seeing stars and nothing can function till somebody slaps the sense into you again, shattered and battered the metal framework of the plane got a might grasp on it and the shock of _it hits you hard_.

Ripped out from nowhere the plane lurches pulling the three into blacked out spiraling and knocking them about till they're all flung about to the far rear end of the plane, trapped inside while the plane convulses.

Maryia curled into a roll and crashed about the broken seats growing further and further away from the women. Rion and Oomori clung together cage fighting stance against each other while the wailing come out of them faster than the pain can set in into them.

"Akira, Where are you!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Unknown Time & Day**

**. .**

**In The Airplane **

**. .**

**Breath it all in, let it kill you.**

**. .**

* * *

_"WHAT'S THAT?"_

* * *

Eyes tore wide open from the dark skies I let my body succumb to with its death for me now paint out the familiar place, so miserable and the end for me.

I don't even get to sigh a little relief of escaping my mind again before I'm smashed against to the ceiling, my airway constricted inwards, and a pooling mass of warmth trickling down my neck.

Nothing is in view as everything flashes with a blurry white and it blackens to a narrow tunnel growing further away, shit.

Shudder metal cripples my senses and I'm flipping about figuring out I'm breathing still within this cage of a lavatory, no hope still either. The shuddering creaks and moans before an explosive sound comes out from beyond my crumpled form and this place shaking and quaking without stability.

My body drops back down, regrettable to a sharp place right into my back and I hear the scream curl out with my weak voice as the warmth comes down my throat now.

* * *

**Shit, shit, it god dammit hurt!**

* * *

I flex out my arm wandering out to a wall to grab but the pain wretches back into my spine, I grab for my head and the air finds no way to pass through my throat as more pain flares in my chest as well as my head.

Screams blurt out from the creaking and smashing of glass, wordless shrieks come out from somewhere, but it's all too fuzzy for me as the tunnel I see through closes into darkness.

Terror continues to ravage into me but I can't find reality without my sight to hold as my mind rushes with memories alike the sounds.

It comes in killing with every motion.

I lock my body trembling with the pain pulsating all about it trying to breathe again before my lungs give in as my eyes are doing.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

As it felt only a second ago to be in a sightless darkness a blast heat waves out, blistering at my face I flip away but tangle my legs into one another and cringe with the pain flourishing once more.

I blink within the blank world of mine, the air thick and hard to choke down into my lungs, bitter tastes of ash and oil float about it.

My body aches but it moves up reaching a wall and I can pull myself up from the stabbing ground again to my knees but I feel the swaying of my stomach so I lay into the wall breathing in the stale air of the broken plane before a voice come back panicked and another far away calling to '_move_', I think to '_somewhere down_' it says.

* * *

_"Fire?!"_

* * *

Roaring, winds picking up and the heat rising all around my hands and me find something burning to my left.

"Shit!" I draw back my hand, pain shooting up my arm and gripping my shoulder I scoot back holding what I can upwards before the flashing pain is dulled.

The heat spreads over me with a stifling effect and I'm backed against another wall that is still cool to the touch. I inhale and squint open my eyes hoping the even the tunnel vision was back for just a bit.

A flickering orange catches my sight, even after the immediate surprise to have a full working view of my crumbling surrounding, but there in front of me with my back against the impaled door was the torn apart wall with fire crackling right outside it and the smoke bellowing into this space as an evil spirit would when searching for a vessel to take over.

I hack reaching my hand over my mouth as the sick taste of ash bitters my tongue again, I pull my knees to my chest wincing at the effort it takes to do so.

So what now I'm going to burn alive because of the other voices in the plane did, whatever it was to bring this fire and shaking to the abandoned plane, what did they do to cause this?

How I'm I getting out of here, _son of a bitch_, they didn't come looking here, at least one knew I was here, maybe dismissed me as dead once their friends came here.

Shit.

The smoke trickles down the walls, the fire comes up with a higher blaze to it and I'm pushing myself up stumbling to get my bags, no way was I leaving here with my bat!

**Obstacle number one: **The god dammed door to earth and more fire. Shit again.

I sling over the heavy pack swaying at the unexpected weight but ground my foot into the scattered glass crushing it to jagged bits that'll get caught in the boots groves.

There's only a few things I can try before I'm falling over again, so why not do the worse of it first.

I grab the bar hanging right at my forehead and leap up to wrap my legs around the bar upside down, it creaks and bends over immediately, the door cracked open somewhat under the pressure of holding up my weight, never knew planes had cheap doors, I'll remember for the next life I have. My head buzzes as I drop back down and I have to grab the wall now sizzling to the touch, I draw back and regrettable breath the stiff air with blood dripping off my lips.

Still the door's not opening but at least it isn't impaled as a deadlock so the next will be the last move before I pass out in this smoke or crash again, I note in my mind as the black spots start to bubble in my side view.

I charge the door head on ramming my shoulder into and finding my body spike with a grueling amount of pain at the almost equal restraint in the busted door, but it goes down anyway though at the price of my strength.

There outside the damnation of a room, I was finally in the plane I had been so peacefully contemplating my death walk and now here again I'm surrounded with a blazing carnage threatening to engulf me whole.

Fire.

* * *

**_Fire is everywhere._**

* * *

Smoldering licks of the fire captures the cool air I gasped in, forcing it out to replace with a hotter heat going down my throat, this wrath of heat rages and withers my lungs to breathe any longer.

Crackling things set a blazed fall off to the floor and burn up higher, sizzling noises of the inferno comes up and over my senses, the air sulfuric and hazy while my eyes stay alert inside the blessed goggles I kept on but fog and cracking lines spit at the edges. Shit.

I push-off the broken hinges hacking out with the heat wave passing over again and step out into the blazes starting to trace traps with me in it. I bolt down the aisles to the front end of the plane, if anything I could jump out a window. I'll break a leg but do I want to burn alive -_like Satomi-chan did_?

A blast of glass strikes my body and I fall into a row of chairs, what the hell was that? My ears ring and my legs twitch without complying to run on, I can't give into this, I don't want to burn!

I curl into the floor my cheeks sweating with the heat rising up and my mind spins as I pick myself up again, I wasn't dying here, only in _The Blessing _was I dying.

More glass shards come down on me, a bundle of flaming objects fall across the aisles beside me. What luck that was.

My eyes thud in & out making the plane appear in two places of grey, I falter with the stride but I move on further down the plane, things falling from the heavens and the ground cracking apart with every step I'm bounding pass, hell was here trying to take me before I'm finished and heaven won't save me no matter the efforts I try to do for it.

There the ground vanishes, my body goes forwards and at that I couldn't see but the fire's trailing right beside me again but I could hear loud and clear.

A boom of glass, metal and fire combusting into a fiery hell war all around before I get sent out flying into something snapping under myself before it stops with a hard punch to my ribcage.

I swallow back my throat, the muscle compressing in my air and I'm feel the sensation to vomit come immediately and my throat opens back up with me gasping like a sick man sucking down a broken frog.

I taste the dirt crammed straight into my mouth and the earthy smells hovers in it, I was out.

* * *

**_I am out of the fire._**

* * *

A ringing pitch spikes out and only gets louder as something behind me sounds out, but I find no recollection of the sound.

I was out of that fiery hole and now on my way.

Kagemusha-dono, I will still get to see you for just a moment when I get home, I'm still free from my path, just a little longer, a little longer now.

Once I could stand again that is the first move to leaving here, at most now I could crawl my way out of the dirt and to a tree, _if there was any nearby_.

* * *

_"...let's go."_

* * *

I snap open my eyes, the whisper almost passes me by, but I knew there were others on that plane, so I'm somehow rolling over this dirt flipping my head to see the shadowy figures of a short person and a taller person with long hair swinging about beside the first one and they fade off with two more in tow of the two.

Shit, they don't see me, shit I'm stuck here and shit again I'm in pain.

"..Don't..Go.." It comes cracked, brittle fragments of a voice come out but no one hears the desperation but myself, I sag back into the ground and my eyes shut.

The world starts to sound again, bits of the night come into my ears; crackling fire; along with the scent of smoldering oil lingering in my nose, the rustling of leaves and far off cries of animals come in between all the rest of the night but the ringing stays in the background before I fade out with my hands clutching clumps of dirt and the blazing heat replays in my head as I breath in tumbling down into my mind for sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three: ****Blazing Carnage**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Suicide Labyrinth **


	5. Chapter 4: Suicide Labyrinth

**Chapter Four: Suicide Labyrinth**

* * *

**Unknown Time & Day**

**. .**

**Current Location: Unknown**

**. .**

**Where is Now and Then?**

**. .**

* * *

Fire.

It's creeping up all over my body swallowing my flesh into the inferno, I'm gasping- no, screaming my lungs into pieces and nothing's happening to stop the fire overwhelming me.

I know I want it to stop, but nothing help me as I'm screaming into the blackness.

It keeps consuming me; it's hell fiery hot, acid upon a flaming pit of alcohol shoved down a throat cut open to bleed out.

Fire.

Fire.

Fire.

* * *

**Wait.**

* * *

There's a plane, flying- no, shaking and breaking from the skies...

A metal bird I never had the chance to go upon till now, with the earth falling away and hell coming into view for me.

It was crashing; I was there, falling with the metal machine and bashed about it till it's just not there anymore.

Dark.

Dark, it's not going away, why!

Dark.

Darkness with voices bursting out everywhere for no reason or sense, no sense, this makes no sense.

Then it's red, blurry bits dripping on my head and I twitch away with each to fall down. It blooms a neon red searing my eyes till I shut my eyes and the red turns shades crumbling to black goo dripping all over me.

I wretch away as the red turns warm and comes down in a massive spray, I drown in it and it pours into my mouth, I scream into the goo but only bubbles come out as I fade with the red.

Again the red comes back but now back to dripping above me and I smell the iron, it's blood above.

I'm not drowning in it now but a new found sensation of gagging comes up for a moment as the darkness feels like it's spinning around me and I can scream out.

My voice isn't the only coming out of my mouth; it's a pack of voices all deranged and shouting bitter things as more screams of mercy come out from my mouth and the darkness flickering with red now.

Punching, stomping, gurgling, and the sounds of breaking bones comes out in the darkness every second the red flashes out and I feel every pain the noise causes to the voices, but this isn't from the plane, that relives me and it fades out to a dull buzzing in far off corners of the blackness.

It's from my memories, and I smile at that before I drop away with the sounds dying on my ears.

A '_memory me_' flashed out in front of my body, blood dripping from the memory's hand and a smile plastered on the past me before it vanished and the white came over me.

A shocking gritty white flash bashes into me through the darkness and I feel my arms shoot up before they crumble to my sides but the white keeps coming, harder & faster than before with a crushing force I can't even describe as I black out with the first touch of its torture upon my chest.

Pain. It explodes out, rips my body in half before I can let the scream free and I go slack and falling into more shadows.

* * *

**Dark.**

* * *

Fire. Hot flames come licking out of the dark at my feet and I screech at the burn it leaves on me. I fall over gripping the burning leg but the flame doesn't stop and reaches over my hands to get to my face burning it as well, this time I don't get to scream but I convulse about as my flesh melts off.

Dark. Again it steals me away from the gashing cuts and the flames incinerated my body but now it's quiet and breathing beside me leaves a sticky sweat upon my neck before I'm impaled in with something between my shoulder blades and it starts to pull out trying to take with it my ribs as well.

* * *

**Fire.**

* * *

Pain. The fire blazes out as the thing stabbed into me succeed in break into my chest cavity and I'm vomiting out thick bits of something cold and heavy off my tongue.

Dark. It's not leaving; it's growing around me building up like a fortress.

Fire. The fire spins about illumining the darkness to only more shadows and goes straight at my eyes, I scream and I fall over as the blood gushing from my back keeps on till I can't think but one word.

* * *

**Pain.**

**Pain.**

**Pain.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Flashback**

**. .**

******Unknown **Location

**. .**

**Satomi-Chan, Sweet Little Girl**

**. .**

* * *

I hear my voice immediately, the darkness shifts, bristling around my skin, and the blood dripping out my back and eyes dissipates. I touch my eyelids shocked to feel the hard metal of my goggles instead, so was I blind now, maybe.

This was me but not the one standing besides me, this was a past memory and what I remembered that day.

"_Satomi-chan, you like to play with fire don't you?"_

"_Yes, Iannaccone! I love fire it makes such a pretty color with paper."_

There I see myself, not in front of me but I hear my voice with the grainy memory of that day and 11 year old, Satomi-chan.

Satomi's sitting on the cement floor, coloring away at some paper book she got from Bo-chan. The room's a little warm for it being fall time, but having no fan to cool off with I take to a bag of half melted ice and eat the chips piece by piece while I chat with Satomi.

Her face's shadowed away, but titling my head I could see a bit of her broken face beaming with a silly expression of childish focus on the coloring. Her pink tongue stuck out sideways from her spilt lips crusted with days old blood she dared not clean it till I checked up on her today.

Her black hair braided up behind her now lay missing and hacked to a short bowl cut, just above her left ear bandaged up with dry blood staining it as well.

Her eyes hung lower than normal, not because she was deficient in her daily supplements but there was an abnormal ring of damaged blood vessels covering her right eyes from the cornea to her cheekbone.

Big enough to be a man's fist if I took an impress of it, big enough to be her grandfather's hand in fact with the faint indention of his ring design on her skin as well, but it is best that I don't pry on that.

It's and will never be my place or problem to question my elder's authority. They all know what is best and if Satomi is a bad girl who deserves a few rounds of punishment then so be it, then she'll grow up as perfect as her mother, Elaine was before she got ripped to sheds by the gang war with _Zaki-69_, last year up in the Tochigi Prefecture.

"_Satomi-chan, you know why you are in here, with me?"_

Satomi looks up at me giggling lightly before shaking her head and goes back to her drawing; her eyes seem bigger than before, greener than before, but less bruised in fact.

Still she has broken yet another rule even after her scolding with her grandfather.

* * *

**Never look away from an elder before given permission to do so. Never continue your own actions till helping another asking upon you services.**

* * *

What is the appropriate way of dealing with this disobedience, I'm hardly in a position to deal out judgment, so I must call another and hope someone will come here soon before she continues to rebel.

"_Don' ya move, I'ma going to call out some one, so hush your voice."_

Satomi clamps her mouth together, biting to hard on it and the blood comes out because she is acting impulsive for her age and jumping to conclusions on my words, but she sits staring ahead to me with a frighten look on herself with no noise.

I grab the palm sized box painted red and glowing as I push at the buttons to make numbers appear on the glow screen; _I never knew this was a phone till I ran to Guam_, wired up to make my voice project over miles and miles of land and it starts it's monotone tune before my voice can reach out to the other side as another _Slithers _has taking to hear me over the box.

"_Speaking, Sakka __Iannaccone. What is the request?" _

Muffed by the saw blades grinding on the other side I press my ear to the box more and speak louder hoping to get more job done sooner than later if the _Slithers_ could advise me now.

"_I'm here at Ward-56, presently with Satomi Kunnio, Toshi-sama's grand heir and she requires an another punishment for breakage of rule 34 of elder's decreed. What shall I conduct or shall I send her out to Toshi-sama?"_

I speak into the box and the saw grinds up so I'm wincing at the sound but listening for a response, I get one that is fairy different than the standard yes or no, one that changes my thought far into the future.

"_Toshi-sama will not be able to deliver out a punishment for Satomi anymore, you'll be in charge of the following action for her, standby for your equipment, this is a test to pass you into Slithers ranks." _

I paused at that, but gave a response to the other before they left and a ping came out of the box's screen.

I had been selected for a rank change to Slithers, but why?

My job currently is care taking the elder's heirs, feeding, clothing, and preparing them for the mandated rules they would structure themselves by, how was I now qualified for medical procedures.

I'm good with the bountiful set of tools we construct our repairs with it, some with spinning metal bits, saw cutting and hammering nails in. I'm not a scholar of sickness and treatments, so why?

I pull back the box catching the instructions appearing upon the screen and see it clearly what it is I need to do.

* * *

**Step 1:**

Sakka Iannaccone, you are to take Satomi into Ward-13, 6 rows, and 18 columns away from Ward-56. If she begins to struggle, disable her and go on to the ward.

**Step 2:**

In the first door to your left, there will be a reclining chair, secure Satomi to this and make sure she is awake by the time you have strapped her in. Gag her if she continues to struggle with the restraints.

**Step 3:**

Upon checking Satomi's place in the chair without too much discomfort you'll keep watch over her but don't make any contact with her at all till you receive word of her punishment ending. If she tries engaging you, disable her again if you feel yourself giving into her pleas.

**Step 4:**

Remember this is a test evaluation and an opportunity to fix Satomi's constant misbehavior, do not let her have any pleasure with this, only pain and silence.

_Good luck to you, Sakka Iannaccone._

* * *

I put the box back on the supply rack, and Satomi-chan's clutching my legs with her own before trying to crawl up to my torso, so I hit her.

She goes down with ease but I check anyways if I actually brought her any harm to her neck, she's still breathing so I continue on with the requested punishment.

Satomi mumbles as I pick her up to my back, something about Toshi-sama and fire butterflies I'm not sure if the last thing was a single word or her slurring in the half conscious state.

I walk out the ward locking it back up with this weird rectangle the size of my hand; it had my face printed on it and some code words on it as well. Again I never knew this was a normal thing in the world out side _The Blessing_, it's called a I.D card, odd as it is to me, I like having my face printed on this thing, do I even have it still?

The Wards are these rusted beat up warehouses _The Blessing _got during the gang war with _HengSodie_ in Aichi Prefecture.

I'm really unsure of what cities it went down in, only that it got new coverage for a whole week before the elders and a few others like me got snuck out to another base.

I don't even know what city I'm stationed at now, Kana-san is the one with all the maps but the elders have warned me twice before to not ask those questions ever again, seeing as they publicly beat Kana-san' s beautiful face up just because Kana reported to them about my questions.

Kana-san never talked about that again, but the bruises stayed for a long time and I was the one who had to patch her up while she worked without speaking to me for a long time, I never got to apologize for that, I wonder if Kana-san forgives me?

Down to the last 3 rows and 5 columns I was walking through a sudden downpour of rain. Satomi-chan awakes to the rain pelting down and starts screams while she bashes about my back with her little fist. So again I'm forced to deal with her but I can't hit her this time.

Her eyes are wide open and her pupils dilated, quivering with the fear of unknowing where she was and the rain seeping onto her skin.

I once felt like that, but not for a moment or for a bad morning one day, but for five years I felt like that, till _The Blessing_ came down upon me with, _what I though before as, _grace-filled hands and pulled me out of that fear.

I haven't had any fear since then, but now with Satomi-chan struggling against me in this bitter rain I find my mind opening that small wilted emotion, so old and foreign to me, into my thoughts.

I can't say I recognize the alarms going off in my head before flashes of a gruesome memory strike me hard at the moment and I let Satomi drop to the muddy ground.

She cries, gripping her arms together while I falter about shocked by the sudden thoughts going in my head but more so confused at why I dropped Satomi-chan.

I'm not even sure now why I did, is that what people do in pure shock?

Satomi-chan didn't get up so I had to step down to the mud and pick her up, only she wasn't looking for me to help her rather she wanted to punch me in the teeth and bolt onwards into the labyrinth of Wards.

I spit out blood, and hell I was surprised by her strength but the fear of failing my test took precedents and sprinted after the little beaten up girl.

I took to the Wards on my right, darting between each of them but nothing of the girl was at any of them, so I started opening a few, still nothing.

"_Satomi-chan, please come here, we need to go. Satomi-chan."_

I whispered out trying to beckon her back to me but she didn't answer.

"_Satomi-chan, please."_

Still she wasn't answering me, so I keep going down the rows, now by the number 20 she had to be close unless she was a faster running than I was informed of in her files.

She would be perfect for spy work if she behaved like a proper human as Toshi-sama acted as every day, it must of been bad gene mixture with the father Elaine only courted with to be done with sex all together. She never found it appealing as the rest of the birthing women did, but then those women had the names of _'Slut'_ & _'Skank'_ attached to them everywhere they go, those words must be horrible since they break out into fights anytime somebody said it to them, even pull out knifes against the word user.

I shake the thought off; Satomi-chan horrible genes wouldn't help me bring her back for her punishment only delay my report to the _Slither_ and a bad grade on my test as well.

I keep on running.

* * *

**Flashback**

**. .**

**Past** **Location: The Wards**

**. .**

**Wrong Turn to Burning**

**. .**

* * *

There passing a Ward labeled as number 11 I heard the faint rustling up head of me, I dropped to a crawl and find Satomi-chan little feet pacing back and forth on the other side of the Ward-10.

I pad across the mud with my hands sinking into the mud and my knees shivering at cold slop touching them with each crawl I made towards the unsuspecting girl.

Satomi-chan stopped pacing and I halted my crawl, she didn't look beyond the spot she was hiding behind but rocked back and forth a moment before her feet out right vanish into the building she stood by, she let a half wail out before she dropped it into silence, what was that for?

I kept still thinking maybe this was a game or she is just freaking out over a bug of some kind but her feet don't return but another sound comes up.

Footsteps echoed, heavier than Satomi's and then the sound ceased. What were the footsteps, did she meet with an off-duty _Watchmen?_

Oh shit she'll be punished even worse by them, so I crawled on faster to the place she was before.

If it were a _Watchmen_ then I'll be out of luck by their rectangle things will have maximum clearance than the one I have on me, they all lock these Wards, but _Watchmen_ have access to denying entrance after they enter a Ward and trapping people into them as well.

At the other side I'm wincing at the pain in my knee caps but still I'm dragging my half upwards body to see how Satomi-chan got in there.

It's more than unlocked the door is, it's off its hinges and blue paint splatters it as well.

* * *

**That's a **_**Zaki-69 **_**sign of war!**

* * *

I jump into the build gripping onto the wall as the pain comes up in my knees but I must run Satomi-chan is in danger!

It's dark but the string bulb lights still flickering send out a path for me and there past every wall is splattered with the neon blue streaking all the way up to the ceilings and floor, it is still fresh.

I'm lead to a door halfway open with a white light flicker madly beyond and the small voice of Satomi-chan whimpering.

_"Satomi-chan!"_

I bolt in, incredibly stupid as I know this is a war sight for how ever long since _Zaki-69 _got here into the Wards, and I get slammed down by a force of a heavy weight fighter trying to break my back in one blow. Luckily for me, it could have been worse for me, but it only paralyzed me into a choking fit as I was left to squirm about the floor trying to gain the air back into my lungs.

* * *

**Yeah lucky me, the luckiest of all them soldiers.**

* * *

"_Look at what the bitch brought along with her, another Blessing solider and what the hell! A girl in fact."_

I tearing at the floor gasping out as the raspy voice hangs overhead me but I couldn't do much but gasp and tear at the ground, I'm useless at the moment and have no clue where Satomi-chan is now.

I keep wheezing, and then a hit comes to my back and I choke on my salvia at the shock, eyes rolling back and the place goes dark a moment before I shoved over with my front exposed to the enemy.

"_Hey solider, shut the fuck up with that shit, don't want your little brat getting the beat down, do ya!"_

I fumble about the floor, the blurry room coming into view again and I clutch my mouth letting only muffed breathes out as I find a fixed point till the whirling left again.

I can't stop the choking trying to weasel out, so I fidget side to side, for that I get kicked to my ribs. I let my mouth to wheeze out but it jumps my lungs into working and a dribble of spit leaks out before I let my body lay still.

"_Heh soldiers always got to please the abuser, don't they!"_

Sprawled across the floor I get a sense of who I was in the presences of, a hit man, well a front for a real hit man but none the less a threat to _The Blessing,_ I shut my eyes a second thinking not of what to do next but if I should make a threat back but hold it back fearing this isn't something the elders want at the moment.

"_Is there a-a need to d- inflict-ing such damage on a-a enemy solider?"_

I grit the words coming trying to say them with a reputation of a strong solider but then with the air still low in my head it comes out slurred and jittery like a infant learning to spell _'cat'_ for the first time.

"_Like the shit you say but not so much your bosses, so yeah I'll be damaging you up real good, honey."_

I roll my body away from the voice and see what was beyond the normal barn room this voice was talking around in, many more feet stand around me and a black thing standing higher than rest, like maybe a chair or box thing.

"_Oh see you found the brat now, don't worry I might be in to damaging ya, I'll have more effect with this twerp."_

My eyes see Satomi-chan, with that realization catches my body up to speed, and I'm pushing off the ground to a crouch and dead set eyes on her and the person standing besides her.

The room shouldn't be different than Ward-56 but the odd black chair rimmed with sliver and arm rests on leave it to be for an entirely different purpose than the last room I was in.

I sway with my stance and the feet surrounding me draw closer before long blades come forth to point at me, so it is a fight they are looking for.

"_Hey careful now girl, you look a little winded, lay back down for now, we'll be with this brat for now."_

I take my eyes away from the feet reluctantly but there my eyes go up to find hooded men carrying the weapons at me. I glance side to side and find Satomi-chan sitting in the chair, bounded by the armrest as she wiggles about it with the person standing right by still and like a decaying skeleton.

Greasy black dreads drape off the pale faced man, purplish stains hang under his sunglasses pressed to close to his face and a mouth full of shine splits open with a sickening smirk.

I spit at his feet and a hooded man presses a machete to my neck, but just for a moment before the sunglasses man calls him off, I wipe the warmth trickling on my neck before he speaks again.

"_Like I said, you'll have to wait, she's more important at the moment."_

His boney hand pats Satomi-chan's frizzed hair, she whimpers clenching her hands as he continues to do that.

"_Stop doing that, putrid swine!"_

I throw myself forward but get met with blades against my heart and arms before he turns to look at me but he keeps patting her.

"_She's important. Like I said, you'll have to wait, so why fight me, little solider, why?"_

He drops the smirk to an expressionless line, making the shine in his teeth hide behind his flaking lips and his hand stops on Satomi's head but then grabs a tuff of Satomi-chan's hair, she began to wail with such a dramatic sound to her hoarse voice started to squeak on and off.

I don't stand again, don't reach out to her or even look to her as she screams, but I think of what else he might use on her to threaten my obedience with as this might be just a beginning to what other things they have planned now.

"_She's won't be of any use." _

I talk, and her wails end from then but a gruff growl slips into the air before the sunglasses man speaks with an echoing affect to it, trying to appear strong and the dominating figure in this situation.

"_And, what tells you that solider? She is a daughter of your shitty elders; she'll spill easier than you would on a metal table and a box of nails."_

He's a touch off of yelling with fury but he stays with a voice of exhaustion but victory still, a cocky bastard with no fears of losing to another.

"_Information doesn't stick with her well or detailed as you would like it to be, it's a lost cause sadly for both of us. She'll refuse or make up lies about The Blessing. It is believed to be a mental issue with her or more, perhaps a lack of oxygen at birth or just plain retardation in some aspect. She's an elder's daughter but an out casted daughter to be exact."_

I try arranging myself to kneel as I speak to the man, he starts to curl his mouth and a twitch comes close to his eyes but he drags out a frown to hide the shock.

Satomi whimpers a little once I've finished, I take my eyes away from the man to her's and a faint shade of red spreads across her complexion the pain must be back or she is becoming restless in the seat, wanting me to hurry this up for her.

The man steps in front of Satomi and I reach his gaze with a scowl at the action, but his own expression buckles a part of my determination.

Sunglasses sit right above his wide, sweaty forehead and his eyes a dirty brown hold the eyes bulging out and blood-shot. Anger fills them and makes his pupils dilate like he is on drugs, which is highly likely with the pale white skin, severe sweating and the bulging occurring with his eyes.

If I'm lucky he may have taken experimental drugs or an overdose this one day and will keel over before leaving the Wards.

"_The shit you say solider, just for a little brat now, what will you Blessings not do for your selfish desires?"_

He spits at me, the glob lands on my head and oozes down my goggles to slow to ignore as the words hiss out his shakily lips.

"_This isn't a lie and The Blessing don't do good things for selfish purposes, the girl is important well vital for reputation ranks since reproduction of her DNA is a forbidden and disgusted action when she becomes of age if she is just the same or worse."_

I sway a moment feeling a numb tingling come over my lungs but it passes and my breath return again, I'm still unable to move against this thugs but soon with more of this petty distraction Satomi-chan has given me I can take them all on and go on my mission finally, though I'll have to report this event and Satomi will have a greater punishment to deal with later, maybe today or a week from now, even a month if I covered her rebelling action but that serves me no safety if I'm found out so she'll have to take her punishment without a lesser charge to it now.

"_Solider, shut up now, 'cause you've gotten on my last nerve. Little brat here is gonna pay for what you Blessings do to everybody else in Japan!"_

I bring my eyes back to the man, again his glasses are down and shading away that drug filled look of his. He starts to bring up his other hand, covered with a double row bass knuckle engraved with something in black, in his hand is a small palm sized sliver thing, and I figure it out after a moment of squinting at it.

A lighter.

A hooded man steps to him and presents a green bottle sloshing with a thick brown liquid, the smells wafts over my senses. I vomit at the stench right there upon the hooded man's black shoes.

He stops moving but I curl over hurling at the smell swirling about my nose. The glasses man starts to speak, snickers interrupt him as he plays with the lighter, flicking on and off the fire in it.

"_Solider of The Blessing and look at you now, a vomit filled meat bag curled up in front of us, how pitiful you all are, you're not the greatest or the toughest. Just deceitful shits, you band together as one huge lie. You're born of a whore and with only little tricks to win your ways!"_

I growl but the smells still swirls around and the vomits comes squeezing out my stomach, I hack and cough trying to rid the chunks catching in my throat. I spill out more of the acid and let one more sentence come out before I go back down to dry heave the sick feeling in me.

"_The Blessing is strong, and you'll pay for this shit you try to bring. What another war, my god you'll all die this round!"_

I moan out scraping my nails against the floor and the pulsating pain in my back starts to thud against my stomach clenching and unclenching in hope of spewing out my intestines, if that could ever be possible.

_"The Blessing's gonna burn right under your fucking feet now, you dumb-ass solider!"_

Voices come out from all around the hooded men and the glasses man as my insides purge and cripple me to a sick meat bag. I hear Satomi muffle out a yell and the banging of her feet against the chair while the men around laugh loud as they shout at me.

* * *

_"What the fuck did ya think would happen after it all!"_

_"Yo stole all our shit, all the money, the women, the booze too!"_

_"You stupid whore, what the fuck do you even know about us, huh!"_

* * *

A puncture, a rip down my spine blooms and I choke back the vomit coming out as the shocked hacking gasp come out of me, the crackling laughs reaches a higher pitch then and I fall to the floor covered with my fluids spread all around the circle of feet.

The glasses man with the lighter clicks it shut with a tight snap and the laughs come to an end, but I continue to gasp out, twitch about the warm goo beneath me trying to reach the pain not subsiding in my back.

_"Solider, solider. Pity you had to as useless as this girl is, but let this be a, __**parting gift**__. Just for you, not your elder, alright."_

I put my hands into the mess, slipping around while I pressed myself upwards out of it and cough but nothing comes out this time as my throat stings now.

The slushy bottle makes a sound and i look to the glasses man taking it into his own hands shaking it up and open it.

He throws the cap behind him and throws a swig of the liquid onto the floor in front of me; he smirks as I look up at him with a raised eyebrow. He turns away with that smirk brimming now as he walked back to Satomi-chan and dumped the rest onto her.

Right as he turned the bottle onto her head Satomi-chan shrieked, kicking her legs as much as her bruised battered limbs could now as it came down.

Pouring down as a showerhead the brown slush drenched through her clothes, dribbling down her arms, pooling in the seat between her legs, and streaming down her legs tainting the white tights she wore. Her mouth and nose bubbled as the sprays of liquid caught in them and leaked out as the liquid came to all gone fro the bottle.

I should of been screaming, begging for her life, throwing myself at them and pulling her out of there into the pooling puddles to clean her of the oil, should of been doing all of that, but what with what my mind was then it can't be changed, it can't be forgotten and yet there is a part of my mind now still nodding in what I did, nodding in what I did for the Blessing and for what I didn't do for Satomi-chan.

_"Doing this, fo-for-forget war, you'll be to-torn from the gro-ground up."_

I rose up; the blur motions of the room slow down in my eyes and filter out in a black shade.

Feet locked my stance as my hands wipe the cold slime off and the hooded men took their weapons back onto me. Eye level, to eye level we would be matched but I wasn't going to be on the floor again.

* * *

**I was about kill them, **_**piece by piece**_**.**

* * *

_"Heh, you solider, of The Blessing, talk of war! This is revenge for your actions, you deserve this!"_

The glasses man strikes out a finger to me, and his shiny mouth splits open a nasty snarling as he pushed aside his men and made his way into the circle, closer to his death in 5 more seconds.

His breath was the one thing that slipped past my thoughts as he approached, stale and reeking of cigars it hammered down but had I have any more to purge out I would of then before him.

_"Look here and now I-"_

I grabbed his face, the slap of my palmed flesh to him zapped right to his dumbfounded expression, and I twisted it away curling my hands till I felt pain of over extension and till a bone snapped out from his neck.

There the crimson red spewed out and the life in him fell right out of him that second after he spoke.

* * *

**A dumb ass he will be in death as well.**

* * *

The hooded men stopped the wild cheers and were left in a eerie silence before a single shout hollered out and a step of feet rushed me.

I grabbed the man, he ran into my hands, and I started to claw into the hood, ripping through the fine flesh of his face and shove him off before he could retaliate to the shock. I sent my leg up high and dropped in hard onto this sternum, the cracking of bone called out from his chest and a half whimper-half yell came out before he dropped his failing arms abruptly. He was dead as well, must have been a fragmented bone lodged into his heart or served the artery; _I don't care how he went_.

The rest came after that, knifes coming to hack me down and fist ready to clobber my skull in, **but they went down**,_ every last one of them_.

Not all at once, not all dead on the first hit but broken hips, broken limbs, friendly fire stabbing and ripped out pieces of flesh to falter their attempts on me came down on them all as they charged me after the first man went down.

All were dead at some point, all in the end lay still in the Ward, and I went on to Satomi.

* * *

**I should of left her there, I should of called to report this, should, should, shouldn't of gone to her.**

* * *

She was half away out of her left bounds, her skin peeling off and blood oozed from the small cuts, she wouldn't die from it, but she would bruise more.

_"Hey Satomi-chan. You okay now? Don't go running away next time, okay. Bad men will come again and kill you if you're alone."_

I took her bounds, breaking the plastic cuffs keeping her thighs in place. Another set of flesh wounds lay under these as well, it could infect soon without treatments, and she might have her punishment as getting sick.

"_Iannaccone, why, why, why did the men have to go nap time? They look in pain now. Please help them."_

Satomi's hands clutched my shirt as I broke the last of the bounds, I pulled her off and set her to the floor on her own two feet rather than lug her own as I needed to do clean up here.

_"Satomi-chan, you need to stay right there for a few minutes, these men must be pulled into a pile now."_

I picked up a body before she spoke up and I ignored the whining voice she made as she stood there spinning around to watch me as I pulled the body further to the back entrance across the room and continued to go about this process till she stomped her feet.

"_Iannaccone, please can I move, I'm worried about these men! Where are they going?"_

She turned a flushed red and ran over to me taking a hold of the body's arms I was carrying at the moment, I put a hand to her head and she let go looking up at me as I smiled to her.

_"Why they are going to be delivered back to the rest of their gang, we might even add a bomb to the corpses once they arrive on the base, sound good for you."_

I flop about her hair sticky with the oil and go back to pulling the body to the back, Satomi just stood by with an odd expression, her mouth open and o-shaped.

I went back fro another body near Satomi and she blocked my way with that odd expression still there on her, I laughed thinking it was a joke or game her mind came up with at the moment but she didn't move when the laugh ended, but she did yell at me.

_"What, how is that sane, Iannaccone? What are you doing, you, you, you Killed those men just now!"_

Satomi, this tiny girl screeching and stomping her feet, babbling on with such a look of fear, shame and-and disappointment at me, through me, more like it now playing it back from the memory.

She's angry with me, but why?

I had just taken out her attackers, she was about to be burned and left as a war sign, she should be happy-glad at least that I did that for her, why is she so furious with me?

"_Iannaccone, why are you in this ba-bad place too? I thought you wanted to leave here?" _

She shoves me pushing my torso away from her and the body, so I take a step back and hold out my hands. I didn't know what I was dealing with so I just let her do her thing. I backed up put my hands into my pockets and watched her as she glared back into my expression.

She crouched down to the body placing her hands high above the ripped flesh flapped open from the neck; she didn't flinch or hold her stomach at the sight of the messy body.

"_Iannaccone, you just murdered people. Why aren't you terrified?" _

I thought of shrugging it off but she wouldn't notice it so I decided to go over to the body and sit down for that conversation.

_"Satomi, I am terrified. Toshi-sama would have lost; you Satomi, his first, and still living granddaughter toady if I hadn't stopped these men. You do get that right? It is law to kill when a threat is occurring."_

I leaned my hands on the body's chest as I spoke quietly and Satomi leaned away with that odd look. Still at the moment talking like this seemed to be the only way I knew how to get her to listen, but that was when I thought she was the one with the mental problems.

_"Iannaccone, you're talking crazy."_

She got up from the body with a new look, fear, and worry stricken her so fast after I spoke of the logic of this killing spree. I wasn't buying it that I was wrong, the elders taught me everything, they had given me life and I had chosen this, so why would it be wrong, no life is forever and no evil should be allowed to flourish, _so why did she think I was crazy?_

If only I was what I have become now, then that the _**thing**_ I was; was molded by _The Blessing._ I was, and still am a monster of their creation and of my own choice.

_Satomi, sit back down. You're a child and one with differences that make society look oddly upon you, make you take pills to fit the structure of normality just so you don't cause such problems or lies like you are now." _

I take my hands off the body and stand while Satomi keeps backing away with that look; her lips wiggling and eyes growing wet as I make my way over.

_"Iannaccone, you are crazy."_

Again she's speaking, lying to my face with avoiding her own mental health and poking at my own, but I wasn't haven't it anymore, she would understand her place and go along it, whether she liked it or not.

Toshi-sama had made it clear in the last step to do this, but I can't remember what it said, just that it was step 5 on the glowing screen and the words blanks after that.

_"Take a choice Satomi, here and now. Accept this, The Blessing and all or.."_

I let my hands come up, swirl little circles with my fingers and it caught her eyes as she reached the center of the fighting and the glasses man's body still laying there with the lighter under his dead hands.

_"Or?"_

Satomi whispered, her face composing to a blank stare while her fingers fidgeted at her sides before I stopped my fingers and continued the rest of the step.

* * *

**I'm remembering what it wrote down; I'm remembering what she says and what happens next.**

* * *

_"Or let yourself be taken to-"_

I paused, thinking back to the screen and puzzling over why Toshi would give such an odd threat to her, she wasn't bright or worthy of traveling but this place I suppose was bad or with another base she could be sent out.

_"Or let yourself be taken to Airin-chiku starting tomorrow."_

Satomi went rigid, chomping onto her lip, the red starts to drip off and her feet drop away as she lay flat on the floor, gasping out with a squealing cry.

I didn't move to her, I stood alarmed by the sound but she was given her choice, she should just pick The Blessing and be done with this, _done with it all. _

I sit down as her voice cracked and the rain comes down louder, drowning her voice for a little while my eyes shut and the red thudding light came over me.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Satomi you have to give me an answer."_

I blink, groaning out the words. I wasn't sure of what had occured, if I passed out or just blanked the mi_nute _away, but I get up to my feet seeing Satomi knelt over the sunglasses man and her hands rocking together.

_"Satomi!"_

I rolled my neck, crack the kinks in it and she responds but only with a slow rise of her head to me.

Crying eyes stared out from her face but the tears dripping off her lips drew my attention, sad open eyes looking with at me, filled with things to say and _things that'll never be said_.

_"I'll-I wi-will Die."_

Satomi's voice hissed out and she stood up straight gripping her fists so tight she was shaking.

There she raised her arms, raising one high above her head and the other close to her chin reveling in it the gleaming sliver between her fingers, **the light clicked.**

* * *

Fire came over Satomi, fire busted through and around her. A column, a barrier, between her and I swooped in with an orange light.

Fire, fire, fire burning at her flesh and I caught her voice, screaming out and her falling over the bodies around.

I stared, watched, shook about my head in denial and then I went to her pulling her out of there. It burned to touch her, it sliced at me but I wasn't moving with logical, I was just moving now.

Pulling her to the rain outside but as it was, **I was too late**.

_There was none._

The rain was gone, all the clouds colored that dark gray but only the ground held the rain and formed the mud beneath our feet. I shove her, roll her about the mud as the fire's scorching my legs and she's screaming and hitting me with her fiery fists. Gravel, mud, and water get tossed about; get flung in the air and into my eyes.

She stops screams, stops hitting and her arms fall away from me, but I feel the touch of the burn coursing still. Eyes that is what I could see first, _her green irises_, they didn't gleam or blink. They remained open and staring upwards into the grey clouds.

_"Satomi, get up."_

I rubbed her cheeks, put a little slap into padding her flabby skin; she was playing around again I knew it then, but she didn't stir just kept staring on.

_"Satomi, get up now."_

I took her hand but let it go, it wasn't even a hand still. There was a strip dangling of flesh half black and tearing off her phalanges showing beneath. Charcoal remains of a hand and in grabbing it I made her hand crumble some like shredded meat in a package.

_"Satomi, get up now, you hear me!"_

I look away from the hand, glancing down to her legs. Big blotchy spots of red seeped out, her shorts a blood smeared cloth burned to bits and gravel lay all around her and rammed into her skin. I looked back at her eyes, but her face was the worse of it, I wished I didn't look.

_"Satomi?"_

* * *

_**I shouldn't have done this!**_

* * *

Right between her eyes a sharp rock was jammed in and the blood spurted out for one time as I touched its edge. She was dead, not of life but in ever moving forward in life. Her body would remain warm and her lungs moved still.

**Comatose.**

Satomi Kunnio, 11 years old, granddaughter to Toshi-sama; a grand leader for over 6 decades and the trigger hand in having Satomi commit her own death, suicide.

**Airin-chiku,** that place I didn't realize its importance, its meaning for Satomi and I leaned of this much later, after I buried her in the Wards.

It's a slum where her mother, Elaine, lived in for a bit of time while Satomi grew up after complications with her birth, it is a lawless place, filed with crime drugs and immoral people with no where else. Toshi-sama told Elaine she had to live there and she did that but he kept pushing the day of her leave every year till she begged him, still he wouldn't let her come home till he gave her the choice of wedding an elder or becoming a front liner in the war coming up. She chosen death than marriage, leaving Satomi alone in the near future and coming to live with Toshi-sama once _Zaki-69_ was taken down.

While in Airin-chikuSatomi was raped there, 5 years old it started and multiple times in fact, till she murdered the man doing that to her for 3 years and the man's brothers came for her after that, but they raped Elaine instead and that is when Toshi-sama gave her the choice.

He wanted more babies from Elaine, babies of reputation, but she refused everyone but that father of Satomi. He was killed on the streets just a day after Elaine gave birth and she never was informed of this. Toshi-sama devised that because the father was a homeless artist working as a bartender in a rival gang.

Satomi had no family, had no one who care for her, she was labeled different and a threat if let out. She wasn't sick, her compilations at birth were of her mother bleeding out for a bit, and there wasn't anything wrong with her.

* * *

I only knew at that moment looking into her dead eyes of an eavesdropping conversation Toshi-sama had with an advisor a month ago. I hadn't meant to stand by the door or cup my hand, I was listening to my gut a knotted feeling that couldn't leave till I heard it for myself.

Toshi-sama made it all up, a lie to trap this little girl and use her for more children. He had plans to court her into a marriage when she would become 16.

Now comatose, he could do that without struggle or questions. Only to lock her away, and wait for a child to be born from her.

* * *

_**I couldn't let that happen.**_

* * *

I wasn't allowing that vile man to slain her anymore.

I went off with her wreckage of a body cradling her damaged knees and petting her falling hairs and I drove her out, far, far away. I took her into a black van shot through windows and a bad braking to it, but I wasn't losing her now. The engine squealed, burning rubber as it started up but no one was around to stop my plan, no law, or no rule. I'm not stopping.

Into the night, dark clouds hovering our escape and I kept talking to Satomi, anything to know I wasn't alone. I didn't want to be alone.

**I didn't want to be alone.**

_"Iannaccone, wh-where ar-are-"_

The voice of Satomi croaked out but to that second the '_memory me_' looked back at that little girl the memory zapped me out as I reached back for it.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Unknown Time & Day**

**. .**

**Current Location: Unknown**

**. .**

**Save Me from Perdition **

**. .**

* * *

I gasp, throat constricting, coiling around my breath coming out in a rasp but I can't reach it with my hands so I fall back struggling against the clenching.

The dream-like place, **that memory**, it shattered at that moment I drove off, and slipped away throwing me out of it.

I remember what I forget.

A plane, shedding metal grating on my ears while screaming people pleaded for life.

A crash, explosions ripping through my eyes and blasting me into a dark sky, filled with bright stars.

Then there was the fire, howling winds picked up the flame and my body burnt up, just like with Satomi.

_Just like those dead green eyes._

* * *

**It's real.**

* * *

My hell is real, my mission is real, and the darkness is far away now.

I find my breath, my hands stretch out and I see it.

The sun and the blue skies, they're still there.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four: Suicide Labyrinth**


	6. Chapter 5: Bloodlust Horrors

**Chapter Five: Bloodlust Horrors**

* * *

**Daylight Hours & Unknown Day**

**. .**

**Current Location: The Ground**

**. .**

**Starting To See**

**. .**

* * *

There's sand, grainy hot sand smashed between my fingers and I dig into it, I sigh at the touch.

**This is real.**

This is truly real.

* * *

**_Satomi, I'm so sorry for you._**

* * *

Sand crushing in my hands muffled the sounds fading into my ears. Water roaring in the distance, birds cawing out as their wings flap about, and the soft breeze passing me by. It pushes my hair over my lips and I blow it off softly.

**It's peaceful.**

It's real, here and now.

Peaceful, real this sand is and the wind brushing my hairs.

**Thank god.**

* * *

_'Oaaawwwk'_

* * *

Eerie the noise cried out, and birds flew out over the sky in a hurried mess, something's moving this way.

**Shit.**

A vibration comes about, shaking my view of the blue skies and I cover my mouth.

It snaps things, breaking like twigs and then the sound of metal crunches suddenly.

My eyes widened and I sink my nails into my face as the small gasp comes out from my parted lips.

Shit, shit, shit.

* * *

**Daylight Hours & Unknown Day**

**. .**

**Current Location: Beach**

**. .**

**I'll Follow You, Sengoku Akira**

**. .**

* * *

"You guys, look!" Beyond the vines draping over each other, pass the quicksand ready to take another body down to its depth and the horrors watching from every side of the four people trekking its unpaid path. The monsters were waiting their every turn and the blood dripping a tainted path they would never follow after, this place is hell, this place isn't life.

"Come on!" Again Sengoku's calls out as he vanishes from the clearing of the forest and makes another direction towards the waves crashing nearby.

Akira kept up his pace; while we panted on after him, he would zip pass the roots outgrowing the ground and ducking away from the nature dangling above us, he really has a high endurance, even after what has already happened to us all.

_'He's stronger than he believe he is, stronger than any of us and yet he wants to protect us burdens.'_

Oomori Kanako bit at her lip at the thought, she shouldn't be so glum again, but even with Akira pulling her out of the hopelessness, she was feeling a small twinge of it still in her heart.

The thought of her senpai and her first love, Towa, was she still here, but if so where is she now, alive or dead?

Mairya grumbled passed her, his breathing came out in huff as he carried the massive computer along with his backpack. He really cared for it.

Rion took a slower pace stopping to wait for the two while Akira made his mad dash for the ocean; he was excited for the possibility of more people of being there.

_'Towa might be there as well.'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Now the salt scented breeze picked up in the four's wearily senses. Oomori lifted her tired back and a smile came over her, she stepped fast then, as the voice of Akira rang out ahead.

Oomori had no fear of following this boy; he was brave and willing to save her crying self from the bird attacking her just a few days ago. He has such kindness and strength he doesn't even recognize for himself.

He'll leads them all off this place, so Oomori will keep following him and his friends till the end.

"Heeeeeeey!" Akira's calling out, sand crushing under his feet and a joyful noise comes with his call, laughter.

Oomori passes the last of the forest, tripping up as she sprinted forwards with Mairya stopping up ahead of her and Rion skipping around the sand sweeping up with her steps.

She let her bags fly off; shadowing over her and coming back down all around her, and the repulsive taste of fine pebbles grate at her teeth. Her breast softens the fall even as the sand under her bended underneath as well, she bounced at the impact but it didn't feel like it bruised her most prized asset.

She got back quick spitting the bits caught to her tongue and Akira's still calling out with an enthusiasm like when he got on the plane; crashing in and angering a police officer. Was there a girl as well with him? Not Rion but another one, right?

"So you survived too, huh?"

Forgetting her thought process Oomori looked up as Rion grasped her arm up and they made their way over to the jumping Akira and another figure, a boy by the looks of it. Akira brings the rest of the group up to speed on the guy standing on the beach, he knows him from school, and apparently he's a delinquent. Still Oomori wasn't going to judge; here everyone counts for a great worth, life and surviving. Even she had worth in Akira's eyes, her clumsy forgetting self with big beasts.

Saji "Zaji" Kazuma, a 3rd year like Akira, Maryia and Rion are, though he isn't much for the classroom setting but he is a good kid for the most part in any rumor going on before the trip.

A white towel on his head shades over his dark complexion. While a cigarette sticks between his teeth slightly showing his teeth, still intact though not a gleaming movie star smile since the smoking perhaps. His body muscled out quite well for his age only to be covered with a baggy white shirt and black pants, he must have had a hard time after the plane was attacked the first time.

Zaji gave the girls a smirking smile as the cigarette smoked a little more but the girls whispered something as he did that. He was, as Rion puts it, a pervert to be watched out for in her experience of men.

"What is this?" Akira pointed to the wood panels behind Zaji, he turned back pulling out the cigarette to talk as the group stepped close to see the thing on the sand.

It's a raft.

A badly constructed one, jagged spikes come up from the hacked pieces and the rope wrapped about every possible place and wasted on it as well and the gaping holes staggered between the planks would plunge anyone stupid enough to take it out today, but a raft all the same.

A way off this island.

* * *

**Daylight Hours & Unknown Day**

**. .**

**Current Location: Airplane Remains**

**. .**

**I See The Horrors**

**. .**

* * *

A foot, no, rather a claw the size of two arm lengths wide colored a molded yellow and spiked out from a mad cluster of colored feathers clenching the sand. This is what I found my gaze upon, daring to look up as the shadows passed over me while I squinted open my eyes at this.

_A monster._

A freakish monster with claws that could rip my flesh just by accident if I startled the thing.

Eyes, beady black orbs peer over my own and I don't breath as I hold its gaze.

It makes a sound, I think it dropped out its tongue wagging it about before stalking off with its heavy steps. I lay still but my heart ramps up its tempo.

Steps away and the crunching bits of metal resound as the air comes back into me in a panted gasp.

There is a monster.

There is a giant, freaky-ass monster near me.

I grasp the sand beneath my palms and open my eyes wide to the blue skies overhead me, just to stare into its vastness then. The sound of the monster's steps faded from my ears, my heart settles at that.

The smell of gas and firewood brewed around me, why is that?

**Oh.**

Fire, the flames in the plane, the fire that sent flashes of Satomi into my thoughts before, all of that brought me here lying in the sand to looking up at the sky so blue and the monster with the deadly claws.

* * *

**Where am I?**

* * *

My vision narrows and the blue sky goes gray before I can pull myself out of it, I fall back into a sleep or maybe a blackout, I'm not sure. I just know I'm exhausted and pain comes over my chest before it all goes away.

At the second the black enveloped and I start to fall into this black veil I hear it. The monster squawking in a fearsome voice and the ground shook a moment in my dulling senses.

It sounded afraid and screaming for help, it might get killed by the sounds of its cries.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Daylight Hours & Unknown Day**

**. .**

**Current Location: Beach**

**. .**

**Setting Sail for Hopelessness**

**. .**

* * *

Upon the beach Sengoku's group made a shocking discovery on escaping the island from Zaji and his own group, there was another island in the distance of the beach they were at and it only took a sturdy raft to get there. A way to reach another island without the monsters hunting their every step and maybe, just maybe, a way to get home from there.

After that hope of light was discovered and the group cheered it on they decided to help Zaji on his plans of leaving. Sengoku thought of how this escape plan would make everything right again for the burning of the plane and Hades' words of everyone dying here wouldn't come to be truth, Sengoku smiled at the guilt fading off his shoulder and the light feeling of success shrouding him now.

They were going to make it, away from this hell and finally go home and never look back to this nightmare.

Awhile after the group set up camp on the beach, along Zaji's every attempt to do perverted thing to them as well, three teens came upon the beach dressed in school uniforms.

After the first monster attack on the plane the three students and Zaji bolted from the plane and were on the move since then winding up on the beach after some time trying to escape the other monsters of the island but for now safe as it appeared now.

They greeted one another to Sengoku's group, they all had been close classmates of Class 2, and somehow they stuck together during the crash.

The tallest of the three with light brown hair and thin framed glasses threatening to fall off, Yoshimoto Masakazu, a 3rd year like Rion, Maryia and Akira were but from class with Kouhei-kun. Next to him was, Mukouda Mina, a ballerina figured girl with a china doll face shaped nicely by her long black hair. Lastly, Tanaka Masanori, an easily forgettable-faced boy squinting most of the time but other than that there wasn't much to say about him.

With names exchanged and short mentions of how they all lived up till now they went into trying to figure out what of the creature on this place and Sengoku's group began to explain what they had found out now.

Mairya pulling out his computer displaying the encyclopedia of extinct animals and to appear first sent the three other students into a panic.

"That thing ate Miyazaki!" Mukouda gasped pointing a sharpen nail at the screen; annoyed as Mairya was at her action he stayed silent with his bitter comment, she was terrified, getting angry with her would not do much at the moment but send her off crying and probably eaten up.

"That thing is called an Andrewsarchus." Mairya pressed on zooming into the info graphics of the page and the creature expanded in size.

There it stands towering over a comparison picture between it and an average human male. It enormous and most of its body is its jaw, like a crocodile, a set of teeth pointed to stab into its prey and lock drop with no hope of escaping its bite. Andrewsarchus a creature you never stand still around or you're done for in a second.

The body just by the looks of it is formed from an illegitimate mating of a hideous boar and a werewolf: take the size of both those creatures and stretch it out to being the size of a semi-truck.

Zaji stared into the screen muttering a string of words while the three others whimpered at the monster that killed so many of their friends.

"He is the most powerful extinct carnivorous animal." Mairya debriefs to the group on the basics of Andrewsarchus but now the calm intellectual expression is gone from his face and replaced by something so grim that mortal terror seems ready to eat him alive.

A white shoe comes up on Tanaka's temple knocking him over as Mukouda shrieks at the sudden attack. Zaji of course doesn't seem any more or less concerned with the fact of a carnivorous killer king so while everyone is shit scared of the thing he's ready to move on and ease the tension building up with the groups.

"You bastards are so 'effing depressing!" He stands up from the crumpled pair and gestured out the water with an open hand.

"Yoshimoto said it himself! Those monsters won't go out to the beach!" Zaji shouts it out facing away from the group and off to the ocean washing in and out with its tides. Then he swung back with a dead serious look of resolve with his hand still pointed to the water.

"It's safe!" Yoshimoto said.

At the Akira jumped into the conversation with this news coming up now.

"Say what! Safe..?" He blurts out as his mind flashes over the fact of having a place where they wouldn't need to worry over monsters looking for them. It was relieving and shocking.

Yoshimoto spoke at his half warrant words to explain why this was to be true.

"The level of living is different." He starts, gaining the entire group's attention and adjust at his glasses slipping to the bridge of his nose then.

"Since the large herbivores that are bait for those guys can't live here, those things won't be here."

Akira blinks speechless at that but a smile crossed over his paled expression. Rion stuttered out a worry on this as well as Oomori but their worries are put to rest quickly as Yoshimoto explains further into what he has figured out during their stay on the beach.

Yoshimoto laughs waving a limp hand to his face as the girls' questions come to an end.

"Oh, oh. I've explained a bit too much, huh?" He turns to Mariya with an eerie face; a creepy mix between happy and staring, a face filled with secrets beneath it but you'll never be to sure what it is they are hiding from you or if it's nothing.

"Since the 9 year running Top-of-the-Grade genius is over there," He pauses turning his body to Mariya, "Right top student Mariya-kun?"

Mariya glances to Yoshimoto but with confusion not annoyance to the odd face before Yoshimoto turns away and Sengoku ask some silly questions to Maryia.

"Who knows, I don't even know him." He stuffs the computer back into his pack ending the questions Akira while he goes on muttering something of his own before jumping off to wherever Zaji went.

If we can just do the raft, we'll be saved!

The thought pounded on in Sengoku's head and his hope renewed without ever knowing the darkness already ensnaring the three students they just met today.

Such darkness would be him back to the cruel reality they are all in; here is death and hell not heaven or safety.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Daylight Hours & Unknown Day**

**. .**

**Current Location: Airplane Remains**

**. .**

**I Taste The Horrors**

**. .**

* * *

Fire.

* * *

Ash.

* * *

Blood.

* * *

Sweat.

* * *

All of this swoons my senses. Thoughts, pains and confusion flood back in now. I can feel my mind churning with everything from before awaking now. My heart begins to pound in my ears, a low roaring comes of the sounds and a hot veil cloaks my skin.

I was running, pounding across the airplane aisles with fire reaching out to burn. All the while visions of Satomi flashed out during it all and a bottomless hold drops inside of me.

I was running knees ached from the beating as the plane flipped and bashed about in the crash. My eyes grew narrow every time I tried to stay awake. I was running, hands clammy and my back flaring with needle pricks of pain at every breath my ribs allowed.

I was running to escape a burning plane. A plane I stepped on to send me to death, but not like this. I wanted to redeem my trusted ones and stop The Blessing or at least stop Yamanashi if I died too quick in my attempt.

I saved myself when I could have just let the fire take me, consume my oxygen and leave my lungs withered up. I could have been done with this life. I could have died, never had to wonder what is happening now or that monstrous thing cawing before, I could have done all that, could of died.

I inhale a crude smoke of the reality I am actually in now. It bears a burnt after taste to it and the tingling over my tongue makes me want to vomit now. Air stiff with oil, salt, and burning stings at my eyes but the taste is far worse It excites my heart, but my thoughts grow silent as my heart's beating goes up a notch.

I feel like I could kill someone now, but it is still too relaxed, premeditated and not impulsive or fiery. Impulsive like when I take someone's neck and it goes all the way around, I like that death; clean, powerful and most importantly quiet compared to a firing round upon another gang turf.

I grab at the sand beneath me again, dry and warm feeling, I know this is real but I cannot accept that still. I just want to sleep and make the world go back to normal.

* * *

_**Where am I?**_

* * *

I want to get up and see, but it still hurts. How am I not dead?

I let the sand spill from my weak grasp, it leaves my palms dry yet they started to sweat. I sigh out with the pain thudding in my heart still. What has happened? Why have I lived and not died by now? I am lost and in pain but with no more than that, I have no other clue and no way of going on to _The Blessing_.

The words of _The Blessing_ send me out of the grey matter in my thoughts and doing what impulsive told me to do since I had awoken and met that monstrous creature.

I open my eyes and rise up.

My eyes split open from the darkness and too much light catches my vision. I squint at this odd site around me now.

There is water pulling in and out from the baked brown sand coating the ground, the water takes its leave from the sand, and back into the rest of the blue water while sparkling with the sunlight overhead.

My skin feels warm and a bit stretched like dried leather as I bring my arm up to my forehead beading up with sweat.

* * *

**What is this?**

* * *

A thing, what is that place in those folded-oh pamphlets, right!

In Guam there was piles of these weird folded up paper that are called 'Pamphlets' all over the hotels and their shops called 'Gift Palace' but somehow not many people would read them regular or they just threw them away, how odd.

In one of them it explained the weird sandy place people ran to during the day, or even nighttime where fires would be set up for the masses still outside. Apparently it's a 'Beach' a place for summer time fun and where people go swim, play and something called 'Tanning' as well, though that sounds like a cooking procedure than a 'summer past time.'

* * *

So here I am on a beach, the smell of fire smoldering a toxic smell and blood in my nose are all around but I don't see anyone else or hear any as well. A beach and no one but I is here to see it all. The black smoke keeps a good fight to cover the blue skies, the ungodly smells seeping into my throat and no one is here to explain it to me, so I sit there staring into the skies above me.

It's really pretty. I think I like the beach now.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

With the salty breeze taking the fire's smell away and my legs tingling a little less I finally get up from the sandy spot. The world spun sideways. I tripped over a rock at some point so I lost my balance and landed back in the sand. I sat back down for a little while longer waiting for the black spots to fizzle out my vision. By then the safety of the beach was fading out for me.

That creature's caws echoed across the waves splashing inwards to the sandy beach. More birds, so high into the sky, chased onwards into the trees, which don't look normal to me it must be a beach thing as well, and cry out as the sun sets down to an almost night-time hour.

I don't even remember how long it has been, a day or two have pass maybe. October 4th feels like a week ago, but that is very different from logic, I would be starving or dead if I had slept for that long of a time without memories of it all.

The cawing continues, wings of the monster flapping madly in the wind and I hear its bizarre war cry again as it moves closer to the beach. I take my hands into my bag grabbing out the long metal resting in there and stand up ready to swing away at moment.

It comes right then, stomping across the sand and clacking its bright beak as it cried out.

This freakish thing that started to squawk and fluff out its wings as an act of making itself bigger than its scrawny form was normally charged towards me. This bird like thing mashed together a pitiful form of a month old robin then torn up it's feather and shoved a piles of piss colored feather all over it but the size was far from any bird I've ever seen before, this was basically a towering horse but morphed to appear as some freakish bird monster.

It came up faster than lunging out its beak to strike me through right then and there.

* * *

_**So that's how it fights, interesting.**_

* * *

The bird catches its talons in the sand pocket, its feather flying off and it saliva landing on my face as it tries to turn my way but it starts to flopping about but it goes down still. I take my chance right then and swing down the blade into its skull, it goes right through with a cracking sound and the bird jolts upwards to free itself of the metal lodged into it head, so I bring my foot over my bat pressing harder than and find the red come spitting up at me before I realized the bird was dead. Its blood oozed out and bits of pink matter accompanied the flow of blood out the cracks in it skull.

* * *

_**Dam it has one hell of a weak head.**_

* * *

I pick up a piece of brain, it slips off my fingers with a splat and leaves a gooey film on them. The bird's brain is quite pink, like sakura petals only these would be mushy and wretched after a day in the heat, and this will stay that color till another hour or so passes by. I flick the wad back at the bleeding bird and pull off a piece of it skull, it takes a bit of time to crack of the skull still intact but it crumbles off still and I go about rummaging through the oozing head. Sliding my hand over the front of the brain I find a nerve still attached so I pull it forwards and wet popping noises comes with the nerve.

Hanging off it was the bird's eye, a black orb the size of a three human eyes, as it rolled around in my hand the pupil landed up and stared back with a hazed over center, like a statue or a painting.

"Must taste good then."

I tug the nerve off and toss back the eye into my mouth.

* * *

It's cold and to large to suck on for long but for what the taste of it is, it leans on something salty like fish soup and a bit tangy like a dried up plum. My jaw starts to hurt at the mass so I bite through it, and the taste amplifies but the tangy taste is gone. liquidity and with a bit of a sticky under coating to its texture now it clings to my gums a bit. Still animals after death taste incredible, I'm glad for that much. I pick up the other eye squeezing out the substance into my mouth still it's tasty to my buds so I take a piece of its brain and mash it up like a meat bun and eat it. Even better than the eye, the brain tastes like those mini meat patties Bo-chan use to sneak to me during the long hot seasons.

I wipe the blood off my gloves and brush my fingertips in the sand finally getting the goo to come from them. My stomach feel full and swelled, least I won't starve as of yet.

I stand up patting off the sand. By my feet the splattered blood had stopped flowing and sat in the sand in a darken puddle. I walk over the bird's fluffed body and hear something snap in it as I jump off and take my bags from the ground behind it.

Would anymore of these birds come after me, do they track by smell, is it a herbivore or was I in the foul for its attack on me? Curious questions came up as I flipped back to the dead bird and it slack jaw expression. For what I know about birds is useless now, I didn't even know there was such a bird like this in the world. Does it come from the continent, Africa, or is this one of those small specks of islands off of China and India?

I stare at it a bit longer finding it annoyed the way the eye sockets, now empty, showed right through to it shredded brain, though that was my own doing since my stomach growled for more and I gave into it still. I take the bat to it beak with the bloody blade rising up over my shoulder. It doesn't break, not even a scratch, so I keep at it till the yellow thing spilt across and revealed out it lumpy tongue dripping with saliva still.

* * *

**_Damn thing should have been eaten up by it own soon than let me kill, I still want more of the brain_.**

* * *

"I should take some of it." I bring down the bat as I looked over the bird again, the annoyance gone but the want for that meat only grew. I turn away.

"Nah, too much mess. I'll find another soon." So that settled it and my mouth stopped watering right then.

"Where to?" I looked up and saw the fading colors in the skies, night was coming quickly so I walked ahead to the trees and parted with the sand still catching my footing. There the bizarre trees stood draping the forest ahead and I stepped into the dark place brimming with sounds.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Daylight Hours & Unknown Day**

**. .**

**Current Location: Ocean**

**. .**

**We Move Onwards**

**. .**

* * *

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

* * *

Stretched out far beyond any possible nightmare that predator, Andrewsarchus, had been to the students by the ocean now lay in a burning pile of what reality use to be now that this new threat came to be.

**Basilosaurus is its name.**

Its teeth filed out in stacks of blades upon even more blades to rip anything stupid enough to enter its territory, even a crippled Ambulocetus knew to never swim out to such waters and sit there dumfounded.

Bursting forth from the blacken water it rose killing swiftly the remaining class three students who desperately paddled out to what was mere a mirage of an island now screamed for a split second for mercy but only teeth met their cries. Their blood gushing out in the dark waters but no one would ever see it.

No one would even remember them in due time, just as all things have their course in this life even swifter now that humans have become living, breathing demons beneath their skins on this island.

Humans have been so easy to corrupted, wasn't that the how point in making them, right god?

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Daylight Hours & Unknown Day**

**. .**

**Current Location: Ocean**

**. .**

**We Move Onwards**

**. .**

* * *

"R-Rion-RION!" Akira shook at Rion's body and pleaded with it trying over and over like broken record to get her to awake. It wasn't working. His mind was screaming, breaking down and couldn't think of what he should do to help her. The blood kept dripping over her breast, it kept its vivid red color and continued to stain her body. It just wouldn't stop now.

"Why isn't this. Please! Oh god! Rion Wake up!" He grabbed at her shoulders, rocking her back and forth but her neck lay limp and nothing came from her lips.

He clasped her cheek, so cold now. It had to because of the water, yeah that makes sense, it wasn't because she was dying.

_She can't be dying! Not here, not like this, Rion is everything, brave, beautiful, she's everything I have left._

He grabbed her face screaming out her name, the fear was welding inside of him pouring down so much guilt he wasn't about to give her up to death. He pinched her nose again and put his lips against her one last time.

_Please, RION!_

The salt burned at the back of his throat, grainy and bitter-tasting it kept him alert as his lips sealed on Rion's pale lips and he started to blow in all his air to her mouth, her cheeks puffed and deflated as he went up for more air.

"Come back! Rion Please!" His eye spun and his knees wobbled in the wet sand as he tried to look back at her eyes, there a wet sound of splashing came into his ears.

"Rion!" He took his hands to her face and she started to cough more. Her mouth opened with a gasp as her eyes wearily opened to the blurry figure hanging over her body.

Too far away still to see Akira's relief of Rion being alive was Oomori, Maryia and Zaji all drenched and distraught looking headed in from the water and spoke softly of what had happened only moments ago. Oomori held her sides tight as her shirt soaked up the water on her skin and the chill of the wind caught her off guard, Maryia stood panting while Zaji stare out to the sky with a lost expression.

"They're dead." Zaji whispered out not even such he was talking a loud but they all looked out to the water and mumbled an agreement to that. Zaji sighed out and his hands shook as he spoke again.

"Tanaka, Mukoda," Zaji paused a moment, "Yoshimoto too.." His face fell then and he stared down to the ground with such a look it bordered on a breakdown right then and there, but he lifted back up and shouted at the top of his lungs instead. Oomori and Maryia barely moved at that, their eyes still lay watching the ocean water take out further the remains of the raft. The very same raft that held such high hopes of escaping here.

"Damm it! What have we been working towards?" He kicked up a cloud of sand and faced away from the two before Maryia piped up.

"Wait a minute, what about Sengoku?" Oomori turned at that question and all three looked off to the left and there in the distance was a figure on the beach. They ran to it and found him there huddled over another body.

Pressed against his chest Rion lay in his arms as Akira smiled and cried at the sight of her, his Rion-chan was still alive. Her wound bled out onto Akira's clothing and made it look like he was just as hurt. As Oomori and the rest came up to this sight she flipped out and tripped over to the both of them readying herself to save them both right that instance.

They stayed there on the ocean front not moving an inch as Oomori rushed to stitch Rion up, blood splattered the sand beneath them both but Oomori remained quiet and focus on the threading needle in her hands. The boys stood guard all around the two women, torches lit and weapons ready to kill with listening for a beast to come upon them, finally the night grew short.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rays of a sunrise came up on the horizon and they all passed an all needed sigh of relief once Oomori declared Rion patched up. Rion slept quietly as the sun went up on all of them but the rest stood awake as the fear of letting her die now crawled under their skin. Akira lay beside her, his eyes remained locked on her on her clam expression and let his hands lightly brushing her long, long hair, each strand of it blacker with each stroke he took to will his heart to settle.

_She is alive, alive and not bleeding. Rion-chan, you're alive._

Soon his hands lay still and rested upon her cheek. He found his heart beating normally and his eyes wearily so he let them shut as he saw Rion inch closer into his palm.

_Rion-chan, thank god you're here._

He drifted off then with Rion finding more comfort upon his hand while she slept still. Oomori looked back to the pair and smiled at their sleeping selves, sweet and young love was there to bloom. Just maybe they'll flourish even in this hell and stand above it all. She giggled and turned from the two as her thought winded up with such romantic thoughts. Mariya and Zaji merely shrugged at the sight and Oomori little laughter, though it was cute none the less to the two guys, so they continued on their watch while they slept.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"...So what next? What should we do?" Akira spoke up as the group gathers the last of their gear, so much happened in one single day, so many lives already taken away. So much evil had fallen upon the people they once knew, it is scary and Akira want to shut that door permanently, just as the rest had so loudly wished in their own thoughts.

"No matter what, we got to treat Rion's wounds first..." Oomori states to the group without her usual uncertainly and they all agree to it. Rion starts to protest, claiming she is all right for now and not to make a fuss but there Akira barks at her for being stubborn and they squabble for a bit until she gives in and Oomori sighs so relieved at that.

"Let's move away from here the salt air isn't good for her wound." Maryia taps away on his laptop, the comment passes his lips, and the group packed a little faster while he typed on.

With the packing complete, they scan about the sand for anything left out started piling up the bags. Unaware of the group's departure occurring Zaji was on a stroll to the beach shore.

He bit the cigarette in his lips, and strolled on with his sights hanging low on the pieces of the raft still floating into the sand. Scraps of the raft lay at the shoreline, shredded to splinters the wood and soggy ropes bob in the water and there among the wreckage was something catching Zaji's attention. Bending over he pulled up a thick piece of wood unharmed by the looks of it, but that was only a hanging for what was it would really be used for soon enough.

"HEY ZAJI! WE'RE HEADING OUT SOON!" Akira hollered over to Zaji, still fumbling about with the raft piece, once he took Rion up from the ground.

"Uh...All right ! Just give me a sec," He stretched out his arms to a stubby branch of the wood and wrapped around something on it as he called back to the group. ",I'll be right there!" He stood back a moment glancing up to the thing he wrapped on to and ran back to the group already in motion to leave the beach for good.

Upon that piece of wood hang a pair of bloodily tennis shoes.

_"Later Yoshimoto."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Next up: Chapter 6: Unguarded **


	7. Chapter 6: Unguarded

******Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but as most will know the manga has come to close (_Oh god why!?) _and with the ending Yoshinobu Yamada gave it I had to take some time to plan this story around/over it and curl up in glass case of FEELS for several days. I still haven't recovered. XD**

******The ending doesn't make this story flop or crash & burn, it in fact has made my story have more room and information I can play into the plot now.**

******So enjoy as the story contuines, which this isn't even close to a mid-point (_Yay for long story but not so much cause I got to type a lot.) _because I am not leaving you guy with a storm of questions, maybe a little but not as much to get myself drowning in hate mail.**

* * *

******.**

******.**

******.**

* * *

******Chapter 6: Unguarded**

* * *

**Night Hours & Unknown Day**

**. .**

**Current Location: Jungle**

**. .**

**Once Light Now Dark**

**. .**

* * *

This cannot be normal, _right?_

Over the blackness the daylight turned upon my entrance of the odd forest many, many shrieks and angry growls echoed in the darkness around me. Blood lay upon the trees, bushes, leaves, and splattered parts hang among the nature growing out of control here.

Limbs pointed out signs of an animal attack, shredded flesh marked out claws and puncture wounds where teeth latched on, like leeches in a stagnant pond. Horrid looks of demise lay in the more fortunate bodies that climbed the tree limbs. However, they sacrificed their lower half in the attempt and spilt intestines all rotted by now and bloodless. Then there were a few people, who I stumbled upon, lying in bushes out of sight of every moving creature in this place, though their legs remained attached, their faces appeared worse as maggots found their flesh a home.

I push pass a spotted green leave spanning out to a length of two of my legs. Plants here are quite unusual things. Its weight took me by surprise, heavy as a tire and yet it stand firmly on it stem still, how weird. Passing the leaves heavy in weight and more blood smeared upon the ground I come across something rather than strangeness and death.

A beast is here, alive and ready for a kill as I step into this clearing.

Snarling and with its gums revealing the two protruding fangs gleam with dark blood. Eyes narrowed to black slits and fur bristled up its spine once I made myself seen by it.

It is like a cat but not like one at the same time. It has a vicious dog growl and paws big as that freakish bird thing from the day before. Teeth lunged out of its mouth, snapped with a grinding and I'm standing before it. I am unprepared for creatures of this kind and now the beast pounces at me.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Daylight & Four days after Crash**

**. .**

**Current Location: Root Tree**

**. .**

**Scars and Fears**

**. .**

* * *

Since night had come and went Rion's condition remained unchanged. Her pulse steady and her wound trickling only specks of fresh blood. The group's hopes and prayers remain stable. They walked into the jungle's wild landscape after another hourly check up on Rion's injury. Soon after they made camp beneath an out rooted tree, as the sounds of growls and shrieks filled the air to close to where they were trekking.

Among withered vines, snap shut blooms spotted red, white, and lushes green life busting forth the dirt ground there stood the root. With the shape of a twisting back arm split forth an army of poor twig offspring all around the tan bark breaking off with each breeze hitting it.

Akira, for the most part, remained silent as they set up the sleeping space answering a few things from Rion as Oomori check her wound before she fell asleep from exhaustion. Maryia attended to his computer probably mapping out the area they just crossed through. Akira sat above the tangled roots blocking them from view and could see something he hadn't seen since Guam, a starry sky.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dawn & Unknown Day**

**. .**

**Current Location: Jungle**

**. .**

**Upon the Brown Eyes**

**. .**

* * *

The cat like creature lay dead under my bladed strike. Tan fur stained a dark brown and the ribs still intact peek out from the torn flesh of its underside. The thing heaves a few breaths, choking for air as the blood dribbles pass the shatter jaw. Its paws quiver and flop out to reach me but it's no use, it's going to die. It shouldn't have to die in pain. Animals try only to live not by murdering me.

Raising up the bat; its covered in blood and dirt, I think there's a dent in it as well, I grip the handle and look at the skull. The bat goes down and in return, blood splatters up.

It's finally dead. The weak breathing ended, and the blood flows out the new exit. I swing the bat out but not much of the blood flies off, how unfortunate.

A small crack of wood resounds then and a shadow comes over my view, very quickly in fact. I peer my head to the side and there coming faster at me a tall blurred figure topples me to the broken branches and mud covered ground.

"Ooaf!" The taller figure wraps arms around me as a sigh of relief came out from the other. Feet tangled between my own and their takes me to ground with branches breaking my fall. I bite my lip as it the wood pricks through my shirt and right into the closed wounds of the glass shards. My hand clenchs as I makes a hit to the person's chin. The figure falls back and off me with a pitiful squeak.

"What!" Hissing I take my eyes off the black clothed figures still flopping about with such noises asking to draw more monsters near.

"Shut it." The person stops then and looks at me. Dark brown eyes, pleading like an orphaned puppy, held his swollen chin as his black hair riddled with leaves and broken plant pieces, swooped over his sad look. His lips trembled and some other words trail out but I turn away as the pain of falling spikes out as if I was stabbed. A twig pierced my skin right on a healed cut, Damn it hurts.

"What the hell." The boy continues to stare back through his hair. I may have saved him though I was not aware of it but that doesn't call for throwing me to the jagged ground. No words leave his lips, maybe he speaks some other language, maybe he's Chinese, or some other country origin I haven't heard of yet.

"Sorry..." He speaks finally, sniffling and crawling across the dirt towards me. I take my bat back into my hand and he stops short of the cracked metal hovering over his throat. Least he knows that much of words.

"Uh.. Sorry!" He scoots back with such a terrified look I actually laugh and he tries shrink away with my laughter growing in sound.

"What are you-?" He starts talking babbling out as my laughs subside; damn I hope monsters don't come now. Seems like he knows the language enough, which is good.

I stand up letting the bat slip into the pack on my back before the boy blurts out about _the who, what, where are we and how do we leave _then some other shit he mumbled out as I got up into his personal space. I stared at him and he stared right back.

Finally it's silent.

"Ya need'a be extra quiet. Get going before creatures come here, dead animal blood stirs up the predators." The boy's eyes widen and his hands clasp onto mine, slender fingers quaking as they slip pass my own. I pull away from him as the feeling of his hand leave a very surprising warmth.

"Don't leave, you- you can beat those things! Please let me follow you!" He gets on his knees begging with the brown irises of his.

"No. Now go." Shrugging over his hands again and his stuttering words, I walk off the way I came into the clearing, not caring to turn back as he walks the same way. He will die eventually; it is not my problem now.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mid-day & Unknown Day**

**. .**

**Current Location: Jungle**

**. .**

**Jungle Travels **

**. .**

* * *

Sadly, this boy with brown eyes has remained latched onto my every step like a pupil to a sensei. Trekking the forest long after the sun rose up he remained attach to my stride.

It's quite annoying.

He trips over his giant feet and begs me to stay by him as he fumbles back up, then whines about the heat smothering his lungs but worse of it all is the constants questioning of where we are going. There is no "we" in this travel, only me going somewhere, anywhere but the beach I awoke up to in this hell.

"Where are we going?" The guy speaks with panted heaves, spit dribbles off his flaky lips and sweat glistening his face. By now with the sun high up and piercing through the treetops, I turn back to the guy, curious actually to what he looks like besides the eyes rather than answer his question yet again. A black jacket and pants, tattered to no end and splattered with crusted blood, it's a bit to formal, if that is the word, but it may be a uniform if anything.

I have no clue what this person's name. Then again, he hasn't heard mine either, better to keep it that way.

"We are not going anywhere, so please shut'dya!" Bat already in hand I jab back at him and hit right into his ribcage. He falls over in pain, not as if I injured him but leaves him without a good breath of air, so he coughs a little and catches up with me. He enjoys the pain, maybe a little too much in fact.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Morning & Unknown Day**

**. .**

**Current Location: Root Tree**

**. .**

**Follow the Dark Path**

**. .**

* * *

Sengoku trembled at the first snap echoing in the forest around the out rooted tree. His hand takes the dagger rock from the ground, readying himself to strike at the monsters approaching here.

Looking back, below in the tree's protective shelter he could see her, Rion sleeping. The slow breaths raising her chest, the slight wheeze in her breath made Oomori turn in her sleep, and Maryia tighten his serious sleep face. Her pale skin was getting a tan; all of the long days of trekking in the sunlight had made her glow a little even a bit pink in her cheeks. The thought of her smiling, that giddy face rising up with a tint of pink as she lit up, came to mind as he gazed at her, so he smiled back.

Rion was never going to be hurt like that ever again, never be so close to death, Akira would die for her, anything so she could be happy and proud of him as well.

The snapping continued, gaining sound and speed. Akira turned back just as something moved, a shadow. A tall figure moving pass the trees, then sounds picked up, people, actually human voices and lots.

He jumped off the tree and began to run, running right into the forest and the monsters awaiting another fresh prey to eat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akira pushed pass the wild vines draping the massive trees, the moss cloaking the muddy ground and the eyes of miniature mammals screeching at his approach and departure. He wasn't letting the figures vanish like the others, if they stick together they'll be safe and get back home.

* * *

_Just like one big happy family. Happy and safe from the creatures, **together they'll be saved.**_

* * *

Again he see the figures disappearing behind a cluster of boulders, white mounds smashed together riddled with greenery and the figure keeps walking on. Akira runs a little faster, his feet barely pick up at the command but they make do and his breaths come out harsh as he set on pass the stones and webbing of plants.

The voices grow again, almost like it was angry or shouting things but Akira keeps on running in a daze towards it. The forest grows over again from the stone clearing. Colorful vegetation litter his view and the snapping of fallen wood keeps Akira in the voice's direction. He pumps out his arms, pushes his feet to move on and there he comes another massive tree and finds the sun beaming down on him. He trips over himself as the light shocks his eyes.

"Dammit!" He gasp as his chest whacks into a low hanging branch and he gets send backwards into the forest. He lay there gasping, the effects of pushing himself plummet down on his calves, they burn with the straining and bend back to rest themselves. His chest heaves out for more air and his heart pounds out like a drum for him to keep moving, but he closes his eyes just for moment to rest a little.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Cicadas chirping._

_The ice cream sticking to his nose._

_Rion drawing closer to him._

_Her clohting a little damp from the light rain drizzling overhead them._

_His hand's out stretched just wishing to god for her to put her hand over his._

_Their body heat mixing together in the close space and finally they both- _

* * *

Sengoku jumps up, swirling with the memory just hanging behind his eyes and then he blink. It's gone and replaced by a jungle. His hands out stretched before him curl into him as he shakes the thoughts away. He sighs and punches the dirt ground over and over again.

He wasn't home, he wasn't with Rion, he was alone and no idea what next for him or his group members.

"Dammit..." He whispers out as the tears threaten to fall out. He was just trying to do something, something to make his efforts worth it all.

"Dammit..." He mutters again as he pulls his hand back from the soften earth and freezes then. He searches his surrounds, franticly looking around till flipping around and charging back into the forest he had just been through.

He remembered those voices now and pushed on harder as his body screamed at him for the pain spiking through didn't listen, he just ran.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akira treading and weaved through the forest still marking his path. Dirt, vines and plants smashed away by human footprints and he followed after it.

He found himself back at the stone clearing and stopped in the middle to peer around the space.

* * *

_**Where had they gone? Why the turn around? Had they known he was chasing after them? Why not response to him instead?**_

* * *

Akira halts as he looks back at the stones standing high above the tree tops. He quietly stepped over to them and crouched down before looking pass. There was two paths behind the white stones, the left hand one lined with the denser forest Akira just before trekked through and then the right was half covered with vines and loosen rocks on its path.

He bolt down it, the sounds of pounding footsteps growing in his ears and throwing pass the vines scattered about the rocky path lead him to a dangerous place. At first swooping up the heavy plant blocking on the trail he saw a panicking sight. He fumbles to stop, hits the ground hard and his hand scrap the rocks rolling under him just before he catches himself on a sturdy vine before from the cliff's edge.

Akira clenches and stares at his feet just hanging over the edge and the pebbles bouncing over the side. Then he catches another sight covering the gravel edge.

There's blood splattered at the edge and looking beyond the cliff is a mountain brewing clouds further out. Akira feels something squish between his fingers; warm blood sits under his hand. He jumps up, pulling back his arms digging into the rocky dirt before a sounds come out. A snap of something and a slithering of green brings himself to see just below the edge, a bloodily arm hanging there.

An arm ripped apart from a body and still locked on to a vine rope, white knuckled and claw marks all over the raw skin. He reaches out to touch it and the vine snaps, it falls.

He watches the limb fall, twirl in the wind and spiral out a blood trail before it falls so far away it turns to a small dot of color. Akira drops to the ground, the vile disgust lurches in his stomach but it refuses to spill out only to throttle his throat until he is gasping for air.

"Why?" The word quiver at his lips out against the whispering wind, Akira's eye well up but they lay frozen at his eyes.

"Why? Why? What the hell! WHY!?" He tears at the ground, tosses up rocks and dirt throws them down to the bottomless canyon, screaming out with the shock. Akira's panting, crying now as he throws the earth down at the decrease arm, he can't believe yet again, yet again people were dying and he was too late to save them. Why did it have to happen, why was this so hard to deal with?

* * *

_**Why, oh god why?!**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Beyond that is confusion, Akira sits there with the sun setting up and growing hot against his turned back. He gets up at the far off cries of squawking from the cliff side. His hand burn and rubs them together before muttering out words to get himself moving again.

"Rion and everyone will be worried by now…" He walks back to the boulders, eyes half lidded and lips sealed in a grimace. He vanishes off into forest, not aware of the person watching his fright and shock.

Akira walked slowly and the sun rose up in his face. It was better that way, blind and unaware.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sengoku-kun! Oh thank goodness! Rion he's over here!" At the tree's base Oomori came rushing over with arms open wide and her chest bouncing out of time, she fell face first at his feet. Akira smiled at the sight of her, it made things a little bit better knowing he did have people he had saved before today's nightmare. He might tell them what happened, but the thought of failing made the idea of confession bury back into his darker web of thoughts.

"Oomori, you okay?" Akira took her by the hand, and she hugged him tightly, it practically crushed him.

"Sengoku, we were worried!" She was shaking in her embrace, and that only made him hold her body tighter. He wasn't losing anyone else, not by a long shot.

"Akira! Akira!" Rion's voice comes out in a rush before an equally tight embrace rendering Sengoku useless but to let the women hug him till they calmed down. Mariya merely watched the scene, a little annoyed looking but kept the side remarks to himself as Zaji jumped down on the scene occurring then.

"Dude, where the hell did'ya go?! You do realize there's things out there killing us!" The yells went unheard as Akira began to feel lightheaded between the oblivious breast hug. He maybe enjoy it a bit, but suffering from a lack of air made the whole pleasure point of it seem like a nightmare destined to kill him.

"Rio- hey Oom- ples-!" Akira flailed out his arms without success of escape but the rubbing on Rion's chest then made her blush furiously and slam a knee into his crouch.

"_Oh man_ _Akira_." Maryia and Zaji took a step back as Akira curled into a vulnerable ball. Rion colored a fiery red as she stood over him.

"Akira you Per-Pervert!" Oomori poked at the quivering boy, but he curled further into himself muttering his explanations.

"You…squeezing me.. I needed..air." His words go unheard as Rion goes off in a flustered huff with Oomori holding her upwards, she needed to still be careful about exerting herself.

"Just-just because you run off and come back doesn't let you be all cheeky mister, you got that!" She shouted back, a little shakily to the end. Her face remained flustered, she told herself she was embarrassed by his vulgar actions even as her heart did a fast beat and her stomach flipped.

* * *

**_He was alive still and she hadn't lost him._**

* * *

Akira remained there till the girl's steps sound no more. He sighs out and rolled over to his back, the sky was darker now, maybe late afternoon.

"Here." Zaji took up Akira by the arms and propped him at the tree. The bark grated at his back but it got him distracted at least.

"Hahaha, man she has nasty kick! Remind me never to mess her again, I like to keep my manhood intact." Zaji chuckled loudly and sat back on the tree with Akira.

"Somebody got killed out there today." Akira whispered out.

"What was that, I can't hear you mumbling over there squirt." Zaji laughs as Maryia looks over with an exasperated sigh.

"You should be listening Zaji."

"What he was mumbling like a girl." Zaji pointed to Akira with a smirk.

Akira shoves his shoulder and Zaji does it right back.

"But what were you saying then, Akira?"

"Nah, just talking out loud, that's all." Akira shakes his head and rubs his shoulder a little.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mid-day & Unknown Day**

**. .**

**Current Location: Jungle**

**. .**

**Trees and Blood**

**. .**

* * *

The boy, Brown eyes, is a high school student from Japan apparently on the plane because of a school trip in Guam and the rest of whatever else nonsense he is blabbering about I answer back with another jab to his throat. He just keeps talking, some creature will hear him and I'm gonna have to save his ass yet again. Though this time I'm keep him alive because he'll be screaming bloodily murder and draw out _even_ more monsters.

"…" I prop the bat back onto my shoulder and give him another look as he starts to recover and talk again.

"Hey come on girl, you gotta talk to me sometime, and quit hitting me! It's starting to hurt A LOT!" He whines yet again and rubs his bruised throat, wish I could pull out his vocal chords right now. I may have the tools to do it but I don't got the tools to keep him quiet during it, what shitty luck that is for me.

"…..Tsk." I trudge off as he stands there bitching about being hit repeatedly. I needed to move and keep myself safe not him or both of us, just me.

"Hey wait!" Yet again, he follows behind tripping along to keep me near and I take my stride a little faster and jump over the giant roots popping up, bet brown eyes will be tripping over these for days.

Maybe my luck is changing.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

The colorful bird drops in front of me, the tongue hanging out limply as its eyes bug out in surprise, and then my bat comes back down onto it. It squawks at the hit but fails to get up to save itself from the danger. Least the hit caused it to be paralyzed, maybe permanently if my bat hit it hard enough.

"Chick what the hell are you doing!?" From the forest the person tumbles out covered in mud and dried blood splattered across his face. So losing brown eyes hasn't been the easiest task of my life, I tried smashing animals in front of him but he only got messy and clung to me more. I careless lead him into these weird wet spots of mud which sink a person deeper into it, but he just got noisy until I got him out of it. He is blindly following me; a person who is trying to get him killed off or lost in here to later on get himself killed off by his own unintelligence.

The day had drawn on, many failed attempts at getting rid of brown eyes, lot of trekking and no luck of anything, I have no idea what will be out here but a way off or away from the freaks would be the best bet.

This land is bizarre, over run in green plants and meat eaters, I don't know what is happening still.

"Chick!" Brown eyes screams again and I see he's trying to warn me but it's too late. A rock smashes against my cheek, the flesh tears and I go starry eyed at the minor wound but surprising hit.

I drop down to the fallen bird and find the boy curled up on the ground as well. He locks eyes with me and I put a finger to my lips, hopefully he listens to being silent this one time. He actually clamors up and sits beside me as sounds come closer, not animal sounding but I'm not sure of it yet.

"Wait up! Yarai-kun!" A womanly voice pants out like she was running herself into the ground and trying to catch a breath in between her pleads.

Dammit she was probably chased here by another creature, what luck I gotta go kill some more and deal with her alongside of Brown eyes.

I sigh heavily with brown eyes starting at me questionable eyes, probably wondering if he can go on blabbering now or can it still.

"…" I push him hard to stay put but he only looks around in a confused manner so I flick his nose up and make my way around the bird.

"Hey girl!" I take bat up across my shoulders as she call out and see the pleading female; only she's not alone and more dead creatures behind her.

I look around the girl and there's four others moving towards from the sides, she looks over to me and I peer over the red faced girl gasping for air.

She's small all around, short hair, short height, and short eyesight given the round glasses pressed up on her sweaty face, she even got small breast.

"Whoa…" Stepping in front of the small girl is a guy, a thuggish kind of boy without actually knowledge on being a mafia henchman. I draw back my lips thinking of smiling but they crack at the skin stretching and I let it down to a frown. The thug doesn't approve very much.

"What somethin' a matter?" He shoves his hand down his dropping pants, strutting across like a drunk pissed off and makes a pitifully attempt at being threatening to me.

"Nothin' tha matt bro. Now get before I kill you." He twitches, a muscle tenses in his smirk and looks down at my shirt before turning away.

"Yeah whatever." He slinks, a little faster than his strut but keeps an angry eye on me as he props himself beside his group. Including him there are three guys, tall, muscular guys looking like they need a fight to prove themselves, then there's the small girl turning a scolding look to the thug and she goes off like a windup toy to discipline him.

"Higme-kin that is not the way to treat a woman! You need to better your manners young sir and straighten out that walk of yours, terrible!" Even the lecture she's giving has too much bubbly energy to it, it makes the guys laugh.

**_Odd, odd men._**

"Chick!" I sigh and the guys seem to notice the squarking guy fumbling out from the bird. My gosh I tell him stay he goes.

"Oy you got somebody else?" Thug guy looks aside me as brown eyes tumbles beside me with a face plant.

"No I don't have somebody esle, this boy useless follows after me," Brown eyes pipes up a muttering from the dirt. "Take him and leave." I turn away throwing my bat back in its hold.

Better run brown eyes, last chance till I use you as bait.

"Yarai-kun there you are!" The girl still flustered and sweating turns to the side as shadow cast over her and the three guys, a massive shadow indeed, bigger then brown eyes'.

I peer over not turning my head and glare with the giant's actual face.

Striking blond hair stands on the guy like hands stretched out to the sky. How is that possible for hair to stand so out of control?

A guy, shadowing over them all like a true shimigami, a strength and fear created by his presence for the group but for himself remain detached and not amused.

He lifts a hand, moving my attention away from his hair, and moves pass the giant's face. Gray eyes baring no care to the scene around him, yet they focus on something in his mind. Still he looks upon the woman with a little spark of respect, as he nods to the thugs blabbering remarks.

"Yarai! Oy this chick got some weapon on her!"

"Think she crazy?"

"What the fuck we stop, let's go!"

Given the madness of this place, the guys words and their fear being covered with smirks and threats, I look up at the giant's eyes and breathe a little easier. With a scowl, he appears clear of a death today and without no venom to do so. I chuckle and spit at the thugs snickering like the man, Yarai will do such things.

**_Not everyone now is lost._**

As the guys steam at my actions and push against another to get at me. I glance back at the blond guy, hadn't I heard the name Yarai before, maybe? Oh they could take Brown eyes from me!

Brown eyes drops to the ground sputtering out think so shameful of a man to do in the presence of a threat. I kick him hard in the ass, he smashes his face into the ground and eats dirt.

"You'll be not doing that now!" I growl at him as he clutches his face and spluttering out some other shit of mumbles.

"Take him!" I storm off bumping the dead bird's head and hear its beak crack as I am tuning out the odd men yelling after me. The jungle is better for me.

**_I don't want anyone with me and I don't want to save any one. I want death._**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

******Next up: Chapter 7: Hemorrhaging**


End file.
